The Lost Princess of the Shikon Jewel
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Kagome thought she was a normal girl who lived in the village of the West, but when she meets Prince Inuyasha, her life changes forever. My first Inuyasha Fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! InuyashaXKagome! The drawing is made by me! WORK IN PROGRESS! Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1:The prologue

**Hey guys so I will be making Inuyasha Fanfictions for a while. What? I love the anime! Have you noticed my username? Anyway I hope you will enjoy this story! BTW I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

 **Rated T for False language and blood**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Fall of Shikon Kingdom**_

It was another day at Shikon kingdom, in the spring the beautiful purple and blue flowers will bloom. Shikon kingdom was one of the most beautiful, the most richest, and the most grandest kingdom in the south.

But on this particular day, it was a very special, a young royal was born.

"My lord! The Queen is in labor!"Said the servant. The king had fear in his eyes, he was afraid to loose his beautiful and kind wife Kikyo. He ran to the room as fast as he can and waited outside the room, until he heard a baby crying in the room.

"It's a girl!"Said the doctor.

The king opened the doors and saw Kikyo holding a baby in her arms."Hiroto, meet your new daughter. Kagome..."Said Kikyo. Hiroto came closer to Kikyo and the baby.

"She's beautiful, will she have Miko powers like you?"Said Hiroto.

"I believe so, welcome to the world Kagome."Said Kikyo. Kagome opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes,"Said Hiroto.

"She has your smile."Said Kikyo.

The news spread across the land, they rumored that the princess has powers like her mother but no one really knows the truth.

* * *

In the Western kingdom, there lived two brothers and their parents. The ten year old boy was named Sesshomaru and the four year old boy was named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a half breed and his older brother was full demon, they bonded and always stick together.

"Sessy! What about this flower?"Said Inuyasha.

"that is a Casablanca, they are big white Lilies. It is mother's favorite flower."Said Sesshomaru.

"I am picking them for mother!"Said Inuyasha. He ran off and pick a few flowers.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, it's time to go!"Izayoi yelled.

"Coming mother! Lets go Inuyasha, mother and father are waiting."Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran to the carriage and got in with the flowers."Mommy, I got these for you!"Said Inuyasha. He gave the flowers to Izayio.

"Oh there beautiful, thank you."Said Izayio.

"Where are we going mommy?"Said Inuyasha.

"We are going to the Shikon Kingdom. It is one of the most beautiful places in the land,"Said Izayio.

"And you two will meet the princess,"Said Inu no Taishō. Inuyasha looked at the locket that his father gave to him, he didn't know that they will like him or not, because he is a half-breed.

"What are you thinking about little brother?"Said Sesshomaru.

"Nothing..."Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked and started to tickle Inuyasha."Hey! Hahaha! Stop!"Said Inuyasha.

"There's the Inuyasha I know and love!"Said Sesshomaru.

"Hey mother why is the place called the Shikon Kingdom?"Inuyasha asked.

"It is called the Shikon Kingdom because that is where the Shikon Jewel was born. The first Queen Midoriko made the Shikon Jewel with all of her power, the jewel is very powerful and only the royal blood line can protect the beautiful jewel. Plus only the Higurashi blood line can purify the jewel,"Said Izayio.

"I want to see it!"Said Inuyasha.

"In time Inuyasha,"Said Inu no Taishō.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

"Sessy look at all of the flowers!"Said Inuyasha.

"I never seen this many flowers before!"Said Sesshomaru.

"See what I mean about the most beautiful kingdom in the land?"Said Izaio. They both nodded. The carriage stopped and the door opened.

"Welcome King Inu no Taishō, Queen Izaio. The king and Queen are expecting you in the throne room."Said the servant. The servant held the door open, Inu no Taishō and Izaio came out of the carriage, and went to castle. Inuyasha looked at the surroundings, there were flowers everywhere, he was still afraid of being judged because he is a half-breed.

They all went to the throne room and it was empty."Hm I wonder how Kikyo was doing after all these years..."Said Izaio.

"you should ask her yourself."Said Kikyo. Izaio turned around and saw Kikyo holding her child.

"This is Grand Princess Kagome Higurashi, my daughter."Said Kikyo.

"Kikyo she looks lovely."Said Izaio. Kagome was wearing a little white dress, she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Izaio, I'm sure she will be a great Miko one day, and a great ruler."Said Kikyo. Inuyasha was hiding behind his father, until Kikyo noticed."would you like to see Kagome?"Kikyo asked. Inuyasha walked slowly and saw the baby's face, he took the locket out of his pocket and gave it to the princess.

"Thank you, I'm sure she will always wear it."Said Kikyo. Inuyasha smiled and walked to his mother.

"Ah I see that Inu no Taishō came already."Said Hiroto.

"It's been a long time Hiroto."Said Inu no Taishō

"Shall we go to the dining hall?"Kikyo asked. Everyone nodded and went to the dining hall to get a bite to eat.

* * *

 **Cave of Darkness**

"Finally, we found it."Said the women. The the cave there is a seal that a powerful demon was sealed away from Kikyo.

"Kanna, how can we break the seal to get our Master back?"Said the women.

"I don't know Kagura,"Kanna whispered. Kagura glared at Kanna."What do you mean you don't know? You were the one that lead us to the seal! After all those years, Kikyo sealed away Naraku. I'll try breaking it."Said Kagura.

"It won't work." kanna used the mirror and showed that there is something in the cave that can break the seal."Good thinking Kanna,"Said Kagura.

* * *

 **Shikon Castle**

"Thank you for visiting, I hope I get to see you soon!"Said Kikyo. Hiroto and Kikyo waved goodbye at the King and Queen of the West. They went back inside the castle.

"I'll take Kagome to her crib, Good night Hiroto."Said Kikyo. Kikyo went upstairs with Kagome.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Kikyo was asleep and Kagome started to cry because she heard bombs and fighting. Kikyo woke up and heard the loud noises, Shikon Kingdom is being attacked.

The door opened."Kikyo, the kingdom is-I know, I just woke up from the explosions!"Kikyo interrupted. Kikyp just realized, they are after the Jewel."They are after the Shikon Jewel. We must get Kagome and the Jewel far away from here s soon as possible!"Said Kikyo. She ran to the box where the Jewel was, she put the locket around Kagome's neck, even the jewel.

"We need to get out of here!"Said Hiroto. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the room with Kikyo and the baby. They heard another explosion, Kagome started to cry again."Sh, It's alright Kagome, Mommy and Daddy are here. We are going to protect you and the Jewel."Said Kikyo.

They heard marching coming their way, Hiroto sadden."I'll hold them off Kikyo, run and protect Kagome."Said Hiroto.

"Hiroto... I am not leaving you!"said Kikyo.

"You don't have a choice! it might be him."Said Hiroto.

Kikyo's eyes widened "But how did he broke from the seal!?"Kikyo asked.

"I don't know but we need to get Kagome out of here! I will die with honor. I love you Kikyo, and I love you too Kagome."Said Hiroto. He ran off to kill the Demons to buy some time to escape."I love you too Hiroto."Said Kikyo. Kikyo ran with Kagome and heard Demons getting slayed. Kikyo grabbed a basket and ran to the river, she put the basket on the water and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome, my daughter. I may not see you grow up with my very eyes but I want you to be happy and safe. Protect the Shikon Jewel, and your life. I love you."Said Kikyo. She put Kagome on the basket and it floated away towards the West."Be safe..."Said Kikyo.

Kikyo ran away from the river to make sure that no one knows that she let her daughter get away. Kikyo was surrounded by Demons."Take her to Lord Naraku."Said one of the demons.

* * *

 **Throne room of Shikon Castle**

The Demons took Kikyo to the Throne room where Naraku sat on the throne."Long time no see Kikyo, last time I saw you as a princess and now your a Queen? How interesting..."Said Naraku.

"Naraku... How did you break through the seal?"Kikyo asked.

"I had help. Now you are going to answer me, where is the Shikon Jewel?"Said Naraku.

"I don't know, but I know it is somewhere safe from you."Said Kikyo.

"Hmmm, interesting... I have heard you had a baby. Where is it?"Said Naraku. Kikyo had to lie in order to protect her daughter from the hands of Naraku.

"I don't know."Kikyo lied.

"Well since you won't tell me Kikyo, you will see your loved one die!"Said Naraku. Hiroto was tied up.

"Hiroto!"Kikyo yelled.

"I believe this is goodbye..." _He started to cry_ ,"I love you Kikyo,"Said Hiroto.

Hiroto..."Kikyo whispered. Hiroto was stabbed in the chest and died.

"Noo!"Kikyo yelled. Naraku smiled evilly."Now Kikyo, I am giving you one final chance... Where is your daughter and the Jewel."Said Naraku.

"You are a monster! This is why I sealed you away in the first place!"Said Kikyo.

"Answer my question Kikyo."Said Naraku.

"I don't know!"Kikyo lied again.

"So be it... Kill her."said Naraku. The Demons came closer to Kikyo, she managed to get away from the Demons."That little bitch! Go get her!"Said Naraku. Kikyo ran and escaped and grabbed a bow and arrows, she disappeared into the forest."Kagome, please be safe..."Said Kikyo.

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

"Your majesty! We received news that Shikon Kingdom had been invaded by Naraku!"Said the messenger.

"What!? How is this possible? Is Naraku suppose to be sealed by Kikyo?!" Inu no Taishō yelled. The messenger nodded.

"What about Kikyo, Hiroto, and Kagome?"Inu no Taishō asked.

"We don't know if they escaped or not,"Said the messenger.

"Go get the soldiers and send out a search!Said Inu no Taishō.

"Yes sir!"Said the messenger. Inuyasha was standing there at the doorway and over heard the disappearance of the princess, he started to cry. He didn't know Seshomaru was right behind him."Inuyasha, whats wrong?"Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and hugged him."Princess Kagome! i know she is alive!"Said Inuyasha.

Seshomaru hugged Inuyasha back,"Inuyasha, don't cry. I believe she is alive too."Said Seshomaru. Inuyasha continued to cry and the search began. They searched everywhere even at Shikon kingdom but only one soldier survived.

* * *

 **The forest of the West**

"Lady Kaede, can we go back to the house?"Said the little girl.

"Of course child."Said Kaede. They heard crying in the distance, it was coming from the river."Lady Keade?"The girl asked.

"Do ye hear that crying?"Keade asked. The girl nodded, they went towards the crying and saw a baby on a basket. Keade went towards the baby and held her, she read the locket that said _Kagome_ and she had a jewel around her neck too.

"Come on Sango, lets get back."Said Keade. The girl nodded and walked back to the house of children."Sango, I want you to take care of Kagome since we found her together."Said Keade. Sango nodded her head.

Kagome stopped crying and closed her eyes, fell asleep while they walked back to the house.

* * *

16 Years have past every since the fall of Shikon kingdom and the disappearance of the princess. But the young prince still haven't lost hope yet.

* * *

 **The Princess of the Shikon Jewel**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Well that is all! the story will continue soon enough, Please Review and Favorite!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	2. Chapter 2: The introduction

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The beginning**

* * *

After 16 years have past, Kagome grew up in the house of children with Keade, it was her only family that she was raised by."Kagome, will ye do me a favor?"Keade asked. Kagome nodded,"Of course!"Said Kagome.

"Since you are already up, can you go to the market place and get more food for the children"Said Keade.

"Alright, but are we low on food already?"Kagome asked. Keade nodded."The crops in the garden are not fully grown yet,"Said Keade.

"I see, I'm off."Said Kagome. Keade stopped her and gave her enough money and gave her a basket that will hold the food, Kagome put the jewel and the heart locket around her neck."Be back soon Kagome!"Said Keade.

"I will!"Said Kagome. She walked away to the village.

* * *

Introduction

 _Hello My name is Kagome, I am a 17 year old girl who lived in the village of the West for many years. When I was only one I was found, the only things I have is this jewel and this Heart shaped locket. These things were with me in my entire life time! I'm not sure what my last name is but still, Lady Keade raised me as like I was her daughter. I keep getting dreams about a women, I don't know why but it feels like I met her before. Oh well, I guess it is time for me to give up to figure out who my parents are._

* * *

Kagome went in to the village and it was more crowded than before."Huh, what is going on here?"Kagome asked herself. She continued to walk to the bakery and knocked on the door.

"Were closed!"Yelled a women.

"Saki, it's me Kagome!"Said Kagome. Saki opened the door and saw Kagome standing there."Oh hello Kagome come on in!"Said Saki. Kagome went in the bakery and Saki locked the door."What brings you here Kagome?"Saki asked. Kagome set her basket on the table,"The house of children is low on food."Said Kagome. Saki's eyes widened,"Already? But did you plant a bunch of food in the garden?"Saki asked.

"yeah but it is taking too long to grow, please Saki you need to help me!"Said Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome! All I have is bread, lettuces, and apples. This is the least I can do."Said Saki. Kagome hugged Saki,"Thank you Saki! You are a savior!"Said Kagome.

"Oh that reminds me! There is a parade coming, want to join me to see it?Saki asked.

"I don't see why not, alright lets go see it!"Said Kagome. Kagome put the food in her basket and walked out the door with Saki.

"So when will this parade start?"Kagome asked.

"Right now! And just in time too!"Said Saki. They saw the soldiers marching, in the carriage Izaio and Inu no Taishō was waving at the crowd, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was on two white horses.

"The prince! Inuyasha is so handsome!"Said Saki. Inuyasha was looking around, being bored of the parade, and kept waving until he saw Kagome. He stared at her for a while and Kagome stared back.

 _That girl... She looks familiar._ Inuyasha thought.

"No way the prince stared at you Kagome!"Said Saki.

"Really was it that obvious?"Kagome asked.

"Yes it was that obvious!"Said Saki.

"Well I have to go shopping some more, see you later Saki!"Said Kagome. Saki waved and said goodbye. Inuyasha still stared at Kagome.

The parade was finally over and Inuyasha got off his horse."I saw you in a daze Inuyasha, is there anything wrong?"Sesshomaru asked.

"No everything is alright."Said Inuyasha.

"I'll be at the library if you want to talk."Said Sesshomaru.

 _That girl... Who was she? I must see her again._ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha got on his horse.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"Izaio asked.

"Going to the village, I just need to check on something. By the way any news about the princess?"Said Inuyasha.

"No she is still not found, Inuyasha I don't want to say this but I think she is-"Inuyasha rode his horse into town when Izaio tried to finish her sentence.

* * *

 **Village**

"Hmm, which cloth should I use?"Kagome asked herself.

"So you need any help?" the owner asked.

"Yes, where can I find the most cutest cloth for making a kimono?"Kagome asked. The owner lead her to the cloths."You can look here, let me know if you need any help."Said the owner. Kagome looked and saw a cloth with Cherry Blossoms on it, she grabbed the cloth and went to the owner.

"Can I buy this one?"Kagome asked.

"Ohh you chose a good one, this one is the most beautiful cloth in the store! Beautiful as you. I want you to have it."Said the owner.

"But sir."Said Kagome. The owner smiled,"I don't mind, keep it!"said the owner.

"Thank you!"Said Kagome. She put the cloth in the basket and walked in town. She was about to go back to the house of the children until she noticed a couple men stealing from an old women."Hey leave that poor lady alone!"Said Kagome.

The men looked at her and laughed."You want me to leave her alone? Fine but for exchange for the pretty cloth there."Said the man.

"What? It was given to me!"Said Kagome.

"Fine, then I'll just take it!"Yelled the man. He took out his sword and tried to attack Kagome until another blade blocked."Onigumo when will you ever know that you are a weakling?"Said the half-demon.

"Prince Inuyasha?!"Said Onigumo.

"Get out of my sight you bitch."Said Inuyasha. He continued to point the sword at Onigumo."Damn you to hell, I'll kill you someday."Said Onigumo. Onigumo walked away, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and helped her up."Are you alright?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Your prince Inuyasha? It is a pleasure to meet you."Said Kagome

"Pleasure to meet you- Kagome, my name is Kagome."Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha's eyes widened."Your name is Kagome?"He asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"Kagome asked.

"N-no it is just I haven't heard that name in a long time."Said Inuyasha.

"Ah I see, Well I have to go."Said Kagome, Inuyasha stopped her."Can we meet again? Here?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled."I'd love to."

"Tomorrow at noon?"Inuyasha asked.

"At noon."said Kagome. They both smiled at each other and Inuyasha got on his horse."By the way thank you for saving me from that man!"Said Kagome.

"No problem Kagome."said Inuyasha. Inuyasha rode the horse back to the castle. Kagome had a vision,"Strange why does it feel like I have met him before? Huh oh well."Said Kagome. She walked away back to the house of the children.

* * *

 **House of the children**

"I'm home!"Kagome yelled.

"ah welcome back Kagome! Did ye get the food?"Keade asked. Kagome nodded her head and put the food in the kitchen."I got something new today."Said Kagome. She grabbed the cloth from her basket and showed it to the children, even Keade."My goodness, how did ye pay for it?"Keade asked.

"The owner of the shop gave it to me."I am going to make a kimono for myself for the Lunar festival that is coming up, too bad Sara isn't here to be with us."Said Kagome.

"I miss her too she is in a good place."Said Keade.

"I know, hey Rin can you help me make my kimono?"Kagome asked. Rin nodded and went to get the materials.

* * *

 **Castle**

"Looks like your in a good mood."said Sesshomaru.

"Of course I am, I think I found The Princess of the Shikon Kingdom."Said Inuyasha.

"What? But we need proof to make sure it is really her. I want to meet her."Said Sesshomaru.

"Just wait Sesshomaru I'll introduce you to you, mom, and dad soon enough."said Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru started to read his book again, and Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome.

* * *

 **House of children**

"Is it almost done?"Said Rin.

"Yup give me a minute. There all done."Said Kagome. The kimono was beautiful, and sparkled."Go try it on Kagome!"Said Rin. Kagome nodded and went to put her kimono on."It's a perfect fit!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome you look beautiful!"Said Rin.

"Thanks, and it looks good with the jewel and my locket."Said Kagome.

"I'm home! Oh Kagome, you look beautiful in that Kimono! How did you afford it?"Sango asked.

"I made it with a very special cloth, also the owner of the cloth shop gave it to me."Said Kagome.

"I'd never seen a cloth this beautiful, is it for the Lunar Festival?"Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Alright children time for ye to go to bed."Said Keade. All the children went upstairs and went to their beds, even Kagome and Sango went to bed.

"Night Keade."Said the children.

"Goodnight everyone."Kaede left the room.

Kagome whispered to herself,"Goodnight Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Second Chapter is done! Please Favorite and Review!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery and Betrayal

**Once again don't Inuyasha!**

Kagome got up from bed and went down stairs and started to make breakfast. When she was done, she got ready and was about to go to the village."Lady Keade I'm off,"Kagome yelled.

"Alright Kagome but be back here soon,"Said Keade. Kagome nodded, she left the house and went to the village."Ah another beautiful day!"Said Kagome. Kagome looked back at the tree that she and Inuyasha met, she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Hey Kagome!"Sango yelled.

"Sango? I thought you were still asleep!"Said Kagome.

"Yeah but I decided to go find a Kimono for the festival."Said Sango.

"I see,"Said Kagome.

"Why are you awake? Did you meet a cool guy? Or you just want to walk around town?"Sango asked.

"Just walking, I need fresh air after all."Said Kagome.

"Well this is my stop see you later Kagome."Said Sango. Sango went to one of the stores while Kagome was still walking around town.

* * *

 **Western Castle/Noon**

"I'm off,"Said Inuyasha. He went on his horse and was about to leave until Sesshomaru stopped him."Where are you going Inuyasha? Checking the village again?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Y-yes, I'll be back in a couple hours,"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha rode his horse and went into the village to go to Kagome."What his he doing?"Sesshomaru asked himself.

* * *

 **The Tree**

Kagome waited patiently for Inuyasha in the place they met,Kagome heard a horse coming closer to the place, It was Inuyasha."Hey Kagome,"Said Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha got off the horse, they both sat down on the giant rock near the tree and started to talk to each other. Inuyasha talked about his life at the castle and told many funny stories in the castle."Then the maid caught me and Sesshomaru running in the hallways, she always tells my parents, and we always get in trouble because of her! She still works at the castle though,"Said Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed,"You mean you have been more careful?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, besides me and Sesshomaru hated her anyways. Anyway tell me about yourself."Said Inuyasha.

"I grew up in the House of Children, Lady Keade adopted me ever since I was found. The only thing I have are these. They were around my neck when I was found, I never knew why though."Said Kagome.

"Wait how were you found?"Inuyasha asked.

"Lady Keade said that I was found in a basket in the river. I think my birth parents didn't want me."Kagome answered.

"Well if you were in the basket on the river, I think your parents had a good reason why you were on that basket."Said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and saw a jewel necklace and a locket around her neck, it looked like the same one that he gave to the princess many years ago."What is that around your neck?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome took the two necklaces off and put it in her hands."These were around my neck when I was found."Said Kagome.

"That locket looks like..."Said Inuyasha.

"You mean you know who gave it to me?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I know who it was."Said Inuyasha. He smiled and Kagome was wondering."That locket that was given to you... was me."Said Inuyasha. Kagome widened her eyes.

"You gave me this locket? Is that why you look familiar?"Kagome asked.

"I don't believe it! You are her!"Inuyasha said happily. He hugged Kagome and she noticed there was tears on his face."Why are you crying?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you are Grand Princess Kagome Higurashi! We met when you were a baby."Said Inuyasha.

"Higurashi? Wait! I'm the lost princess?!"Said Kagome.

"That means that jewel is... We need to talk in private."Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha lead Kagome into a far distance, he used his dog ears to make sure no one was following them."Coast is clear... listen Kagome, as I said before you are Grand Princess Kagome Higurashi. But that jewel is the Shikon jewel. My father was looking for you and your family ever since we heard of the attack of Shikon Kingdom."Said Inuyasha.

"You mean the stories I heard about it are true?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I need you to come with me to the castle,"Said Inuyasha.

"But why?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes."To protect you from Naraku... he was the one who attacked Shikon Kingdom and now he is trying to find the Shikon no Tama and you. I won't let the heir to Shikon Kingdom disappear again!"Said Inuyasha.

"But my friends... Lady Keade..."Said Kagome.

"You can ask, but right now I have to report this to my mother and father."Said Inuyasha. Kagome widened her eyes and nodded, Inuyasha got the horse and Kagome hopped on the horse."Hang on Kagome, it takes a few minutes to get to the castle."Said Inuyasha. The horse took of and they were on their way to the Western Castle.

* * *

 **Shikon Castle**

"Unbelievable! None of my Demons found the damn princess not even the Shikon No Tama!"Naraku yelled. The demons came in to report to Naraku about the Jewel and the princess."My lord, we looked everywhere but no sign of them. We looked for Kikyo, the princess, and the Shikon No Tama for years! They might be dead."Said the leading Demon.

"Dammit Keep looking! I don't want to hear the same excuses! Not even Kanna can locate her!"Naraku yelled. Kanna stood there being scared of Naraku but didn't show any emotion."O-of course Lord Naraku."Said the leading Demon. The Demons left the room and continued the search.

"Ugh, what am I going to do in this situation? That princess can stop me by using the Shikon Jewel!"Said Naraku.

"Me and Kanna will be at our quarters."Said Kagura. Kanna and Kagura left the room. They started to walked to their quarters and started to talk.

"Damn that Naraku, he is afraid of a little brat."Said Kagura. Kanna stopped walking. "I want to leave this place..."Said Kanna. Kanna started to walked away until Kagura hold on to her hand.

"Kanna you can't leave me here alone! You are like a little sister to me. Why are you betraying us?"Said Kagura.

"I want to join the princess. Thats why I'm leaving..."Said Kanna.

"You are a traitor!"Said Kagura. Kanna held her heart in her hand and went back into her body."Goodbye Kagura..."She whispered.

"I won't tell Naraku about this, but you owe me one."Said Kagura. Kanna walked away and walked to the gates and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha near the castle gates until they opened."Finally, he's back."Said Sesshomaru. The horse stopped and Inuyasha got off the horse and helped Kagome get off."Who's your friend Inuyasha?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, were you waiting for me the entire time?"Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and noticed something about Kagome, she looked like the Queen from Shikon Kingdom."She looks like... Kikyo?"Said Sesshomaru.

"I'll explain everything later, right now I need to show her to mother and father!"Said Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha walked away to go in the castle.

* * *

 **Throne room of Western castle**

"I am beginning to think that the princess, the queen, and the king are dead. I will call of the search."Said Inu no Taishō.

"Inu no Taishō please! I know at least one of the Higurashi's survived the invasion!"Said Izaio.

"We have been searching for 16 years Izaio... I'm sorry but we need to call the search- Father!"Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha what is it? Can't you...see."Said Inu no Taishō. Izaio stood up and looked at the girl very carefully and gasped."I don't believe it!"Said Izaio.

"I'm sorry to inturde mother and father but I would like to introduce you to Grand Princess Kagome Higurashi, the lost princess of Shikon Kingdom!"Said Inuyasha. Izaio walked closer to Kagome and examined her."Inu no Taishō... She looks like her mother."Said Izaio.

"I don't believe it! Where did you find her? Where was she the entire time?!"Inu no Taishō asked.

"She said she grew up in the House of Children. She has the Shikon No Tama, and the locket! It proves that it is her!"Said Inuyasha.

"Then I'll call of the search and- Father wait! Naraku is still out there, we need to keep looking for the princess so he doesn't know about Kagome."Inuyasha interrupted.

"Good point, we need to protect Kagome at all cost. Kagome, you need to stay in the castle so you will be safe from Naraku."Said Inu no Taishō.

"But I don't want to leave my friends, Sango, Rin, and Lady Keade..."Said Kagome.

"Your friends can stay here if you wish Princess Kagome."Said Izaio. Kagome smiled."Thank you, I can tell them right away!"Said Kagome.

"Allow me to take you back to the House of Children Kagome."Said Inuyasha.

"Of course!"Said Kagome. they walked out of the room.

"See, one of the Higurashi's are alive!"Said Izaio.

"But now I have a feeling that Naraku will find out soon enough."Said Inu no Taishō.

* * *

 **House of Children**

The door opened and Kagome and Inuyasha came in."I'm home!"Said Kagome.

"Hi Kagome! Welcome ba-"Rin was cut because she saw the prince standing in front of her."Kagome, you know the prince?"Rin asked. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome... Why didn't you tell us about the prince earlier?"Sango asked.

"Erm, I wanted to keep it a secret for a while. Anyway I'll be staying at the castle and I was wondering if you guys want to come along,"Said Kagome.

"Are you kidding? I want to come!"Said Rin.

"Me too!"Said Sango.

"Then ye all have fun,"Said Keade.

"Lady Keade, do you want to come too?"Said Kagome.

Keade nodded her head,"I have to stay here with the children. I'll let you know if there is anything you can do."Said Keade. Keade walked away to go feed the children.

"Shall we?"Kagome asked. Everyone nodded and left the house, they got in the carriage and went to the castle.

* * *

 **In the middle of the forest.**

"I must leave my mirror here, Naraku might be watching me."Said Kanna. She hid the mirror in a rabbit hole and continued her journey. Kanna heard something behind her."Shippo... Kirara... I know you are out there,"Said Kanna. Shippo and Kirara popped out of the bushes revealing their hiding spots."How did you know!?"Said Shippo.

"I knew that you were following me."Said Kanna.

"Why did you leave your mirror?"Shippo asked.

"So Naraku won't be suspicious."Said Kanna. Kirara transformed into a cat demon."Come on Kanna get on, we'll go to the nearest kingdom."Said Shippo. Kanna got on Kirara and flew off into the air.

"Why are you traveling on your own?"Said Shippo. Kanna was quiet for a little bit and finally said something."The Princess..."She whispered.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"These will be your rooms,"Said the servant. She showed Rin and Sango their rooms, even Kagome's. Kagome's room was a lot nicer than Sango and Rin's room."Thank you for showing me around Inuyasha,"Said Kagome.

"No problem Kagome, Go ahead and get dressed, I'll meet you at the castle gardens."Said Inuyasha. He walked away and Kagome went to her room to go change clothes.

* * *

 **Castle Gardens**

"So you are telling me that girl is really Princess Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, it is really her!"Said Inuyasha. Kagome was walking to the Castle Gardens until she something up in the air."Huh, what is that?"Kagome asked herself. the object came closer to her, it was a giant cat, a girl with white hair, and a fox demon."I need to talk to King Inu no Taishō."Said the white haired girl.

"Um okay but can you tell me your name?"Kagome asked.

"I'm Shippo! This is Kirara and this is my best friend Kanna! We have been traveling all night to speak with King Inu no Taishō."Said Shippo.

"Hey Kagome! Who are these people?"Inuyasha asked.

"They just came from the sky, they want to speak with your father."Said Kagome.

"Your name is Kagome?"Kanna asked. Kagome nodded."Princess you are in danger, Naraku sent many demons to hunt you and the Shikon Jewel down."Said Kanna.

"How do you know this?"Inuyasha asked.

"We were slaves of Naraku, we managed to escape."Said Shippo.

"Ugh come with me, I'll take you to my father."Said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Throne room**

"Father! These demons want to speak with you."Said Inuyasha.

"Naraku, is sending Demons to find the Shikon no Tama. If he uses it then it will be a frighting weapon. The Jewel can be use by a good heart only."Said Kanna.

"How do you know this?"Inu no Taishō asked.

"We were slaves of Naraku, we managed to escape but he probably noticed that we are gone."Said Shippo.

"What are your names?"Inu no Taishō asked.

"I am Kanna, These are my friends... Shippo and Kirara."Said Kanna.

"Annabelle, can you please show them to their rooms?"Izaio asked. The maid nodded.

"You did the right thing Kanna, Shippo."Said Izaio. The maid left the room with the demons to show them to their rooms.

"This is your room Kanna and Kirara, and next door to the left is your room Shippo."Said the maid. The maid left somewhere else.

"It was my fault that Naraku was free from the seal..."Kanna whispered.

 _Flashback: The Cave of Darkness_

 _Kanna showed a sword that can break the seal."Good thinking Kanna,"Said Kagura. Kagura grabbed the sacred sowrd and used it to break the seal, a flash of light occurred and Naraku stood before them._

 _"Free at last! Time to get my revenge."Said Naraku. He smiled evilly and made his demons attack Shikon Kingdom._

 _End of flashback_

"Kanna... Don't worry about it, right now we need to stick together,"Said Shippo. Kanna nodded her head and went to her room to get some rest.

* * *

 **Castle Gardens**

"The are just children, the look alone. Are they citizens of Shikon Kingdom?"Said Kagome.

"Yes, Kanna is a child from Shikon Kingdom, sometimes a citizen is gifted with powers, it rarely happens though,"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you met my parents right?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded."Tell me, do I look like my mother?"Kagome asked.

"Of course you do but we couldn't find her. But right now we have each other."Said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha,"Please don't leave me Inuyasha..."Said Kagome.

"I won't Kagome, I will always be with you."Said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I KNOW! Kanna did leave Naraku because she did not want to be a slave forever. Same story with Shippo and Kirara blah blah blah.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shikon Bow and mysteries

**Don't own Inuyasha! The story updates on weekends (Saturdays and Sundays)**

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Kanna was sitting on her bed petting Kirara until Shippo opened the door,"Hey Kanna I heard the Lunar Festival is coming, and I was wondering if you can-Yes,"."Kanna interrupted. Kirara was meowing, she jumped off Kanna's lap, and walked to the door."It is time for the Princess to see her."Said Kanna.

"Is that why Kirara is meowing so much?"Shippo asked. Kanna opened the door for Kirara to find Kagome.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were walking in the halls of the castle, she were just looking around seeing the paintings,"Sango, have you ever felt that you don't belong here in the Western kingdom?"Kagome asked.

"Of course why do you ask?"Sango asked.

"I was actually from Shikon Kingdom... and I'm the Princess."Said Kagome. Sango's eyes widened in confusion."But why didn't you tell me before?"Sango asked.

"I don't know Sango... I just wish I knew my parents and my origins more. This jewel around my neck is the Shikon No Tama, the one that disappeared many years ago."Said Kagome.

"No way! Should we tell Keade and the others?"Sango asked.

"No Sango, we have to keep it a low profile. Inuyasha says that if we reveal my location... Naraku will find me."Said Kagome.

"But if Naraku comes you can fight him right?"Sango asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know how to use the jewel!"Said Kagome.

"Well someone has to know!"Said Sango. Kirara walked to Kagome and turned into a cat demon."Kirara? What are you doing here?"Kagome asked.

"I think she wants to take you somewhere,"Said Sango.

"I'll go ask Inuyasha first."Said Kagome.

"I'm right here, if you are going somewhere then I'm coming with you."Said Inuyasha.

"Kirara is that okay with you?"Kagome asked. Kirara nodded her head yes. Kagome and Inuyasha got on Kirara's back and flew off."We'll be back soon!"Said Kagome. Sango nodded and waved goodbye to Kagome."Be safe,"Sango whispered. She was still standing there until someone came behind her."Greetings my lady, my name is Miroku."Said Miroku.

"Um hi, my name is Sango."Said Sango.

"You are so beautiful and fair, will you bare my child?"Said Miroku. Miroku started to rub her butt, Sango's face turned red and was angry.

"YOU PERVERT!"Sango yelled. In a mile away Kagome and Inuyasha heard a loud slap.

"What was that?"Kagome asked.

"Feh, probably Miroku flirting with another women. He deserves it,"Said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Sango and Rin's room**

Sango opened the door and still had that angry look on her face.

"What happened? I heard you yell 'YOU PERVERT' across the castle."Said Rin.

"Don't want to talk about it,"Said Sango. Sango walked to her bed and lay down on the bed.

"I see someone was flirting with you."Said Rin.

"Ugh, yes that did happen but drop it. I don't want to talk about it."Said Sango.

"Alright,"Said Rin. Rin continued to read her book while Sango was trying to make her anger go away.

* * *

 **In the middle of nowhere/On a snowy mountain**

"I should have known that we are going to a cold place."Said Kagome. Kirara started to lead Inuyasha and Kagome to a cave. It was cold and dirty but Inuyasha and Kagome had to follow Kirara.

"I see a light!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked around, it appears that he couldn't see the light."I don't see it."Said Inuyasha.

"But I do, follow me."Said Kagome. Kagome lead Kirara and Inuyasha to the light where she saw it, when they came closer, they were out of the cave. There was no snow in sight, only a bunch of blue, purple flowers, and a small house."Wow, these look like the same flowers from Shikon Kingdom. Kagome was looking around and saw someone in the distance aiming at Inuyasha with a bow and arrow."Inuyasha watch out!"Kagome yelled.

The arrow flew across the fields, it was surrounded by an Aura. Inuyasha got shot but he couldn't move."Inuyasha are you alright?"Said Kagome.

"I-I can't move!"Said Inuyasha.

"Hang on I'll get the arrow out."Said Kagome. Someone stopped her from taking the arrow from Inuyasha."Why are you with this demon?"The women asked. She has a blue cloak, it covered her face very well."Why did you shoot an arrow at him? He did nothing to you!"Said Kagome.

"He must have been a spy of Naraku."Said The cloaked women.

"I am not a spy of Naraku... I am Prince... Inuyasha..."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

"Allow me to remove the arrow"Said the cloaked women. She pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha and he was still unconscious."Why isn't he waking up?"Said Kagome.

"He will wake up in time."Said the women. She carried Inuyasha to her small house and put him on her bed, she left the hanyou resting.

"I apologize, I was mistaken that your friend was a spy of Naraku. What is your name?"Said the women.

"My name is Kagome,"Said Kagome.

"Kagome?" The women took off her hood that revealed her face."I don't believe it, your still alive!"Said the women.

"I was found, anyway can you tell me who you are?"Kagome asked. The women smiled with tears in her eyes."My name is Kikyo... your mother."Said Kikyo.

"My mother!?"Kagome asked.

"You look just like me, and you still have your father's smile!"Said Kikyo.

"Where is father?"Kagome asked. Kikyo saddened, she still remembered that day when Naraku killed him, she remembered those words, ' _I guess this is goodbye... I love you Kikyo.'_ Those words still echoed in her mind."Naraku killed him on the day of the invasion."Said Kikyo.

"I have so many questions! Why did Kirara lead me here and why did you leave me in that basket?"Kagome asked.

"You ask too much questions Kagome, I will answer you this question. Kirara lead you here so you can know the truth."Said Kikyo.

"But why did you leave the Shikon Jewel with me?"Kagome asked.

"So Naraku wouldn't find it. If I had it then he would gain control of the land."Said Kikyo

"No kidding, he already conquered Shikon Kingdom! King Hiroto died did he?"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I am very sorry that I shot the arrow at you, and yes... He was murdered by Naraku."Said Kikyo.

"Kirara is a faithful companion, she knew that you needed to be trained by me to become a Miko."Said Kikyo.

"I'm a Miko?"Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded, Kirara gave Kikyo a bow and a arrow."This bow can be activated when it is used by a pure heart, and with the Shikon Jewel."Said Kikyo. The bow was white, there was a jewel at the center, it was on of the most fanciest bows that Kagome has ever seen.:I'll teach you how to use it later, but right now you must go back to the Western Kingdom.

"Are you coming with us?"Kagome asked.

"I cannot, I wish though, but it is for your protection. Kirara take these two back to the Western Kingdom."Said Kikyo.

"But what about your bow?"Said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, keep it and try using it, and do not use the Shikon Arrows."Said Kikyo. The arrow was white and it has a blue and purple gem on the end.

"I won't, I think I'll use them if it is necessary."Said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome got on Kirara and flew off and Kikyo waved goodbye.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Kirara finally got back and let Inuyasha and Kagome off her back, then she turned back into a kitten."Go ahead and get some rest Kirara."Said Kagome. Kirara went back to Kanna's room and went to sleep.

"It is getting late, goodnight Kagome."Said Inuyasha. He walked away to go to his room.

"Goodnight Inuyasha..."Said Kagome. Kagome walked back to her room and though to herself. _I don't believe it, my mother is alive! Why did she give me this bow? Oh well, I'll start training to use the bow and arrow soon._

Kagome went to her room and went to sleep, she had a long day.

* * *

 **Next day**

Kagome got out of her room and walk to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome how did you sleep?"Inuyasha asked.

"Do you know a place where I can train with the bow and arrow?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah, follow me."Said Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and followed Inuyasha.

* * *

"This place is for training soldiers, they practice sword fighting and the bow and arrow."Said Inuyasha. While he was talking to Kagome a soldier came running towards him with a sword and Inuyasha blocked it with his sword."You have to try harder to get me."Said Inuyasha.

"Well you are still the best swordsmen."Said the soldier. The soldier walked away and joined the group of soldiers.

"Just use those targets over there and try to aim for the center."Said Inuyasha. Kagome was aiming for the target, she remembered not to use the Shikon Arrows. Kagome shoots the arrow and it was almost at the center."Almost got it."Said Kagome. She kept training until she got tired.

* * *

 **Shikon Castle**

"Kanna disappeared Lord Naraku, no one knows where she went."Kagura lied.

"How unfortunate, Kagura I want you to find the best bandit. In order for me to keep ruling Shikon Kingdom,"Said naraku.

"Fine, I will." Kagura left the room and walked,"Naraku is being a bitch again, I want him to die in hell!"Said Kagura. She grabbed a feather and flew off to find a Bandit, one of the BEST ones.

* * *

 **Western Village**

Kagura walked into the bar of Bandits in the Western Village, until she noticed Onigumo."Damn that Inuyasha, it was because of him that I was humiliated!"Said Onigumo. Kagura walked towards him and sat on the table.

"Get off of the table you son of a bitch."Said Onigumo.

"Are you a bandit?"Said Kagura.

"Yeah, what do you want?"Said Onigumo.

"I have a job for you, more like Naraku has a job for you."Said Kagura.

* * *

 **And thats it! So the next 2 chapters will be out next week! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

 **InuyashasGrl26**

Keep going!

* * *

 **CrystalWaveCrash**

SO AWESOME AND ROMANTIC!POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! PLEASE!POST! NYA~~~~

ON PINS AND NEEDLES! LOVE IT SO FAR!

* * *

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Naraku's Attack

**I don't own Inuyasha! Thank you for the awesome Reviews!**

* * *

 **Shikon Castle**

"Where are you taking me?"Onigumo asked.

"I am taking you to Naraku! Like I said, he has a job for you."Said Kagura. Kagura opened the door to the throne room, Onigumo still has that angry expression on his face until he saw Naraku.

"Ah Kagura, well done. Leave us I need to talk to him in private."Said Naraku. Kagura nodded and left the room."What do you want Naraku?"Onigumo asked.

"I need you to do something for me,"Said Naraku.

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

Kagome was still practicing her aim with the Bow and Arrow, but she keeps missing the center of the target."Would you like a drink Princess Kagome?"The maid asked.

"Of course, thank you."Said Kagome. She drank the water and went back to practicing the Bow and Arrow.

"Hey Kagome there you are."Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh good morning Inuyasha,"Said Kagome. She still continued practicing her aim, but she kept missing.

"Here let me help, concentrate on that target, you are only thinking of hitting the center."Said Inuyasha. Kagome aimed again, she did what she was told to do, she shot the arrow and it hit the target. Kagome smiled,"I did it!"Said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled, they leaned closer to each other like they are about to kiss. When their lips almost touched they were interrupted by explosions."Smoke? Is that coming from the village?"Inuyasha asked.

"We need to get to your father now!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and they both ran back to the castle.

* * *

"Father! There is a fire in the village!"Said Inuyasha.

"What?! Get the soldiers and get the fire out!"Inu no Taishō yelled.

"Right! Kagome, I want you to stay here."Said Inuyasha.

"But I want to come with you!"Said Kagome.

"Listen to me Kagome, I don't have time to argue with you! I want you to be safe!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and she hugged him back, she had tears in her eyes with a worried expression."Be careful Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered. Inuyasha ran off to get the soldiers to help put out the fire.

"Something isn't right,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Western Village**

Inuyasha got on his horse and lead the soldiers to the burning village, all of the houses were burning and many people were running."Guards stop the fire from spreading!"Said Inuyasha.

"Yes sir!"all the soldiers said. Inuyasha got off the horse and saw a army of demons attacking the village."Prince Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise!"Said Onigumo.

"Onigumo, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING BRINGING THESE DEMONS HERE?!"Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha took out his sword and had that angry expression on his face."Oh please, it was Naraku's orders,"Said Onigumo.

"You work for Naraku?!"Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do, and now it is time for you to die Inuyasha!"Said Onigumo. Onigumo grabbed his sword and a dark aura surrounded the sword."This was a little gift from Naraku, it is made from pure demon blood and bones."Said Onigumo. Inuyasha did not show any fear, he started to attack Onigumo. The swords clashed against each other.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Kagome went to grab her Shikon bow and arrows, she decided to go help Inuyasha to keep the villagers safe.

"Kagome where are you going?"Izaio asked.

"I am going to go help Inuyasha, he might need my help!"Said Kagome.

"There are demons out there, they might figure out that you are the Grand Princess Kagome."Said Izaio.

"I don't care if Naraku discovers me, Inuyasha needs my help."Said Kagome. Kagome walked away and went to the Castle Gates."Guards protect Princess Kagome!"Said Izaio.

* * *

 **Western Village**

Inuyasha was still fighting Onigumo, Inuyasha keeps being cut by Onigumo's blade, he as bleeding from the chest, and his arm. Inuyasha couldn't move, but he couldn't give up yet.

"Time to die Inuyasha!"Said Onigumo. He was bout to stab Inuyasha in his heart until and arrow hit Onigumo's arm.

"Ahhh! Who shot that arrow!?"Onigumo yelled.

"I did! You are not going to hurt the one I love!"Said Kagome.

"I-I thought I told y-you to stay in the c-castle."Said Inuyasha.

"I am not going to leave you here alone to die Inuyasha. I will protect you no matter what happens to me!"Said Kagome. She was aiming the arrow and purple aura was surrounding Kagome, Kagome shot the arrow and it hit Onigumo with purification aura.

"Ugh, why you little!"Onigumo ran towards Kagome, he was about to kill Kagome until Inuyasha used his sword to slice his sword in half."No! My sword! Damn you Inuyasha!"Said Onigumo.

"Now it is time to finish you off for good!"Inuyasha yelled. He ran towards Onigumo until someone stopped him."Dance of blades!"Kagura yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and saw a women on a feather."Interresting, The Princess was here the entire time! After all these years."Said Kagura. Onigumo got on the feather and the flew away.

"Damn it! Naraku will discover the truth!"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."Said Kagome.  
"How is it your fault Kagome?! You came for me and saved my life from that bitch! Kagome... don't blame yourself."Said Inuyasha. Kagome started to cry and hugged Inuyasha."Naraku will try to kill me... Won't he?"Said Kagome.

"Kagome, he is after the Shikon No Tama and you. I don't know what will happen to you if he finds you but I will protect you."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I love you!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he blushed. He hugged Kagome and said,"I love you too."

* * *

 **Shikon Castle**

"So that brat was in the Western Kingdom the entire time?"Naraku asked.

"Yes My Lord, she was surrounded with aura and she looked like the Queen."Said Kagura.

"Do you want me to capture the Princess Lord Naraku, I would gladly kill that Inuyasha."Said Onigumo.

"Not yet Onigumo, leave me, I want to be alone."Said Naraku. They both bowed and everyone left the room.

"So Princess Kagome, we will finally meet each other. You will never run from me forever Kagome, soon I will have the Shikon No Tama and the land to become the most powerful Demon of all time!"Said Naraku. Naraku looked at the mirror that showed Inuyasha and Kagome together, Naraku smirked evilly and had an idea."But in order to do so... I will need to use something."Said Naraku

* * *

 **I know it isn't the weekends yet but I couldn't help myself!**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

Mastodonbrawler365

Jolly good chapter! superb storyline with a shocking twist I want some more..

* * *

TamoumatheStarWarrior

Hi there! Tam~chan here.

First, let me tell you I like the premise of your story. It's different and that is good! _,  
Second, I think the characters got a little lost. It is your story though, so who am I to complain? _'.  
Third, maybe add some facial expressions in. Like, "You will never beat me!" He exclaimed with look of triumph on his face. As he quickly realized what he was doing his expression turned sour and red appeared on his cheeks from embarrassment., something to that effect.  
The more descriptive you are the better the story. I am not saying that you are doing a terrible job, I am saying this to help you as a writer.

I hope you continue with this! I really did enjoy it!

Until next time, JA!

Tam~chan

* * *

 **OMG I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY! YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **Thank a Nice day everyone!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Returning to Kikyo, The quest

**I do not own Inuyasha! Thank you for the Lovely Reviews!**

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"I don't believe this! Naraku now knows where Kagome is."Said Inu no Taishō.

"We need to do something, Kagome is in great danger, especially the Jewel."Said Izaio.

"Your right, but Hiroto and Kikyo aren't around to protect their daughter, we have to do our best now."Said Inu no Taishō. Izaio nodded and called for the guards."Guards I want you to protect Princess Kagome at all cost! We don't know when Naraku will strike again, but remember he is after the Jewel and the Princess."She ordered. All of the guards nodded and left the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this,"Said Inu no Taishō.

* * *

Inuyasha as walking in the halls of the castle until he heard footsteps coming towards him, it was Kagome."Inuyasha, I want you to stay in bed! Ever since you were in a battle with Onigumo you were bleeding from the chest."Said Kagome.

"Don't Kagome I'm fine,"Said Inuyasha.

"No your not! I am worried about you Inuyasha!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome it's fine, I'm a Hanyou, it will heal faster."Said Inuyasha. Kagome checked and the scratch was almost completely gone. Kagome hugged Inuyasha, she was still worried about what happened back at the village."Kagome don't worry, I'm sure that- YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled. The heard a loud slap across the hallway.

"Ugh not again... MIROKU YOU PERVERT LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!"Inuyasha yelled

 _That sounded like Sango, but what happened?_ Kagome thought. Sango stormed angrily in the hallways while Miroku tried to follow Sango but he was stopped by Inuyasha."Miroku, did you flirt with her again?"Said Inuyasha.

"H-how did you know it was the second time?"Miroku asked.

"Are you kidding? We heard the slap from a mile away!"Said Inuyasha. Miroku pretended nothing happened and he walked after Sango.

"Come on Kagome, lets go practice the Bow and Arrow."Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and walked to the Castle Gardens with Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

Naraku looked at the mirror that Kagome was walking with Inuyasha."She looks just like her mother, but that hanyou... He will get in the way of my plans."Said Naraku.

"Lord Naraku, the demons are anxious for your orders to get the jewel."Said Kagura. Naraku smiled evilly, and had a plan.

"Actually, I do have orders, but it is something different."Said Naraku.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Kagome was practicing the bow and arrows again, and kept hitting the center, she was getting better at it but she wasn't sure that she was ready to fight Naraku. She kept practicing until Kirara came."Oh hey Kirara."Said Kagome. Kirara transformed into a demon cat, she wanted Kagome to see Kikyo again.

"Alright Kirara, but Inuyasha is coming too."Said Kagome. Kirara nodded and saw Inuyasha coming."Is she- Yes, she needs to speak to me. Get on,"Said Kagome. Inuyasha hopped on Kirara and flew off.

* * *

"Sango are you sure you don't want to talk about it? this was the second time this week that you slapped that man!"said Rin.

"Well I don't feel sorry for him! He is a pervert!"Said Sango.

"I heard that my beloved Sango,"Said Miroku. Sango and Rin turned around and saw Miroku standing there."Ugh not you again! What do do you want now?"Said Sango. Sango still angry about before, she still had that angry expression on her face.

"Oh why are you angry my beloved Sango?"Mikoru said innocently.

"You pervert! Don't act innocent around me!"Said Sango. Sango stormed out of the hallways and slammed the door behind her.

"I think she is taking this a bit too far..."Said Rin.

"I agree with you. Will you bare my child?"Said Miroku. Rin looked annoyed and angry, she slapped Miroku in the face and walked away.

"I guess that is a no."Said Miroku.

* * *

"Well Sango, now I agree he is a stupid pervert!"Said Rin.

"Good, now if he does flirt again then slap him as hard as you can."Said Sango. Rin nodded with agreement and went to her bed.

* * *

 **Kikyo's Cavern**

Kirara took Inuyasha and Kagome back to Kikyo's hidden place, and Kikyo was there watering the flowers.

"Hello mother!"Said Kagome.

"Hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha,"Said Kikyo.

"Kirara wanted us to come back here, is there anything you need?"Said Kagome. Kikyo nodded."Yes, Inuyasha a friend of mine and your father's named Tōtōsai wanted to see you. He just contacted me and said he wanted to meet you in his hut."Said Kikyo.

"Tōtōsai? Yeah I met that basterd."Said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, since naraku discovered you, I need to train you with your powers. You have stronger Miko powers than I."Said Kikyo.

"But when?"Said Kagome.

"Right now I want you to go with Inuyasha to go see Tōtōsai. I will train you until Inuyasha will get his father's sword."Said Kikyo.

"My father's sword?! but which one?"Inuyasha asked.

"Tōtōsai did not say, but I know you are ready to use on of his swords,"Said Kikyo.

"Where can we find Tōtōsai?"Kagome asked.

"Kirara will take you to Tōtōsai's hut, I'm sorry I cannot join you on this journey."Said Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped on Kirara's back."Well what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on before Naraku finds us."Said Inuyasha. Kagome went on Kirara's back, flew away, and waved goodbye to her mother. Kikyo waved back and continued to water the flowers.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

All the Demons surrounded the castle and Kagura stool on the balcony, about to make an announcement"Damn why can't Naraku do this? Attention all demons! We will find the Honyou and the Princess! Bring at least one of them to Naraku, then you will be greatly rewarded!"Said Kagura. The demons ran off to find Inuyasha and Kagome while Kagura stood there seeing them flee to find them.

"Damn you Naraku,"Said Kagura. She left the balcony and went back inside Shikon Castle.

* * *

 **And Thats it! I had free time and I thought I could do it!**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

 **TamoumatheStarWarrior**

 **Hi there! Tam~chan here!**

 **This chapter was pretty good! I am starting to see what you see when you write this story. _ Writing stories can be hard sometimes and I hope I can help you along the way! I am very happy to be reading this and hope to see the chapter soon!**

 **Until then, Ja!**

 **Tam~chan**

* * *

 **Mastodonbrawler365**

 **Keep it going this is getting good!**

* * *

 **thank you for the awesome reviews and I am really glad you love the story! To let you know it is not the end yet!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~Animelover**


	7. Chapter 7: A new Sword! A sickening plot

**Don't own Inuyasha! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome have been traveling for hours, Kirara was still flying after so many hours."Ugh, this is taking too long,"Said Inuyasha.

"Be patient Inuyasha, besides Tōtōsai might be here around here in these Rocky Mountains."Said Kagome. They heard a very loud slap from a couple miles away."Did you hear that?"Kagome asked.

"I don't think that was Miroku flirting with another women."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear, he heard something from his dog ears. He looked around very carefully in the fog but he couldn't see a thing, but he hears something."Inuyasha?"Kagome wondered. Inuyasha kept looking around, he heard something, his heart was pounding fast.

"Kagome... I think a demon is following us. I can smell it but I don't see it,"Said Inuyasha.

"Kirara be careful,"Said Kagome. Kirara nodded and continued to fly to Tōtōsai's hut.

"I have a bad feeling about this, the scent is getting stronger."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha look! There is the hut right there!"Said Kagome.

"Finally!"Said Inuyasha. Kirara landed, Kagome and Inuyasha got off Kirara and walked towards the hut."This is the hut?"Kagome asked.

"Probably, I haven't seen that bastard for years." Inuyasha walked into the hut and noticed that Tōtōsai wasn't in there."Where the hell is he?"Inuyasha asked. They heard a blast from behind and heard a moo. It was a cow with three eyes and an old man was on it."Inuyasha, I thought you would never come."Said the old man.

"Tōtōsai don't scare us like that!"Inuyasha yelled. Tōtōsai got off his cow and walked towards his hut to get something.

"Tōtōsai I have no time for this Kikyo told me that you have something for me!"Said Inuyasha.

"Kikyo huh? Oh yeah thats right I do need to give you something! But your father told me to give you the Tessaiga when you are old enough."Said Tōtōsai. Tōtōsai grabbed the sword and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled it out of its Sheath and the sword became a large fang.

"That sword is made from your father's fang, it can kill one hundred demons with one move."Said Tōtōsai.

"No wonder why my old man wanted me to keep this, this is the best sword I have seen in years! I can definitely slay Naraku with this!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he smelled a demon nearby."That scent... is it following us?"Inuyasha asked himself. He walked out of the hut and still saw fog around the area.

"Tōtōsai, was there always fog near your hut?"Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not, it is never this cold either."Said Tōtōsai. Inuyasha showed anger on his face, he turned his sword into the fang and looked around."Inuyasha I'm coming with you."said Kagome.

"I'll be fine Kagome, Naraku is after you. Stay in Tōtōsai's hut, and you better listen this time."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked away to find the demon until he disappeared in the fog.

* * *

A few hours passed and Inuyasha finally came back to the hut."There you are! Inuyasha I was worried sick."Said Kagome. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him."Did you find anything?"Kagome asked.

"No, but I do smell a demon nearby, I just know it."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I almost forget to tell you, Tessaiga will protect you and the humans. Its special moves are the Wind Scar and the Blacklash Wave."Said Tōtōsai.

"Thanks for the information old man, we'll be on our way."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked away and went to Kirara, Kiara transformed into a cat demon and Inuyasha got on."Kagome lets go."said Inuyasha. Kagome walked to Kirara and rode on her back."Bye Tōtōsai!"Said Kagome. Kirara flew away and Tōtōsai stood there seeing them leave.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

Kagura was walking to the throne room with some ice demon and opened the doors."What news do you bring Kagura?"Said Naraku.

"Lord Naraku, this Ice Demon wants to volunteer to catch the princess or the Hanyou."Said Kagura. Naraku looked at the Ice Demon, she had white and blue hair, he skin was white as snow, and her eyes were cold as ice.

"I am Yukiko the demon of Cold hearts and Ice. I have found that Hanyou and that princess on Tōtōsai's mountain. However they left the mountain and I am tracking them now. I await your orders My Lord."Said Yukiko.

"Interesting, I do have orders for your Yukiko,"Said Naraku.

* * *

 **Kikyo's secret Garden**

Kirara flew in Kikyo's Secret Garden until they noticed everything is covered in snow."What is going on? It is almost the Summer right now, why is it snowing?"Said Kagome. Kagome shivered, she was cold.

"Come on, we need to get to Kikyo's house, it is warmer there."Said Inuyasha. Kirara turned back into a kitten and ran to the house and saw Kikyo standing near the fire.

"Oh your back."said Kikyo.

"Hello mother."Said Kagome. Kagome continued to shiver and Inuyasha put her near the fire.

"How did this happen?"Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I was replanting the flowers until it started to snow for some odd reason."said Kikyo.

"It was cold at Tōtōsai's place too."Said Inuyasha.

"Something is not right, why would it start snowing all of a sudden?"Kagome asked.

"Maybe a demon?"Said Inuyasha.

"Indeed, a Ice Demon can cause a storm like this, but they live in the Icy Mountains in the far South."Said Kikyo.

"Does that mean... There is one near by?"Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded in agreement, she looked serious."Yes, but I'm not sure why it would be here in these lands."Said Kikyo.

"We need to get back to the Western Kingdom, lets just hope the storm didn't spread across the land."Said Inuyasha. inuyasha grabbed a blanket and gave it to Kagome and walked out out the door."Stay warm Kagome, the demon might be after the Jewel."Said Kikyo. Kagome nodded and got on Kirara and flew away to the Western Kingdom.

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

"I wonder when Kagome will be back, it has been a while."Sad Rin.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon, besides she is with the prince."Said Sango. Sesshomaru walked to Rin and Sango while they were looking at all of the flowers."Look Sango! look at all of the big white lily's!"Said Rin.

"It is called a Casablanca,"Said Sesshomaru. Sango and Rin looked and saw Sesshomaru watching them looking at the flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You know a lot about flowers."Said Rin.

"Are they bonding?"Sango asked herself. She was looking at Sesshomaru and Rin until Miroku came behind her."Why hello lovely Sango."Said Miroku.

"Ugh not you again. List I-I... Achoo!"Said Sango. Sango looked around and it started to snow.

"Snow? But it is almost Summer."Said Miroku.

"And some of the flowers started to bloom."Said Sesshomaru.

"We need to go back inside, or else we will catch a cold."Said Sango. Everyone ran back to the castle until they saw something in the air. It was Kagome and Inuyasha, they finally returned.

"Now way! It did spread!"Said Kagome.

"Everyone get inside!"Inuyasha yelled. Everyone ran back inside the castle to get warm.

* * *

Sango continued to sneeze it was very cold outside, even the soldier's had to come back in the castle."Here Sango, have another blanket,"Said Miroku. Sango grabbed the blanket and covered herself up.

"I don't believe this... A Ice Demon is doing this?"Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I'll go slay it, we have no choice."Said Sesshomaru.

"Wait! Don't be deceived! A Ice Demon is very dangerous to deal with!"Said the Flea.

"Ugh Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kanna, and Shippo. This is Myoga, the coward."Said Inuyasha.

"I am no coward!"Said Myoga.

"Really? What about the time I needed information about a dangerous demon one time and you weren't there to tell me!"Said Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha don't you have a bit of faith in me?"Myoga asked.

"Yeah I trust you will run away every time there is trouble!"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is right,"Said Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **Outside of the Western Castle/ Window where everyone is**

"The more colder it is, the more weaker you become."Said Yukiko. She evilly smirked and faded away in the snowflakes.

* * *

 **Kagome's room**

Kagome couldn't sleep, it was too cold for her to sleep. She was shivering."Ugh, I hate the cold."Said Kagome. She grabbed a candle and walked out the door, but suddenly the hallways were covered in ice. All of the maids, servants were all in crystals."Oh no! I must find Inuyasha!"Said Kagome. She ran to Inuyasha's room but he was in a crystal too.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me! Please Inuyasha! Answer me!"Kagome yelled. But there was no answer, Inuyasha was still asleep from the crystal. She started to cry, until she heard an evil laughter behind her."Oh princess Kagome what will you ever do? All of your friends are eternally asleep from my crystals and they will never wake up... What will the poor girl do?"Said the women. She came closer to Kagome, and had her hand out.

"Get away from me!"Kagome yelled.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes in fear, she was breathing heavily, she ran to the doors and noticed everyone wasn't crystallized. _It was a bad dream?_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome good morning!"Said Inuyasha. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him, she started to cry."Kagome... what happened?"Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Inuyasha I had a terrible dream! The castle was frozen and everyone was in crystals even you! You didn't even opened your eyes! I was so scared Inuyasha."Said Kagome. She continued to cry even more and Inuyasha hugged her back."It was a bad dream, don't worry. I'm here to protect you."Said Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the dinner table eating her breakfast, she still couldn't get that nightmare out of her head. Everything looked real.

"Kagome dear, is there anything wrong?"Izayoi asked.

"Everything is fine, don't worry about."Said Kagome.

"Are you sure Kagome? It looks like you have seen a ghost."Said Sango. Kagome nodded her head."I'm fine really, it's just that I'm not hungry anymore."Said Kagome. Kagome left the table and went to her room.

"What was that all about?" Inu no Taishō asked.

"Kagome had a nightmare last night, she said the castle was frozen and everyone was in crystals, and they couldn't wake up. Even me."Said Inuyasha.

"Now I'm really worried."Said Rin.

* * *

 **Kagome's room**

Kagome sat on her bed still thinking about that dream that she had last night, she was still scared until she heard knocking from the door."Who is it?"Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, can I come in?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah,"Said Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door and saw Kagome sitting there on her bed, Inuyasha sat right next to her."Kagome, I don't want you to be scared, remember that I am always with you. I don't want to loose you again after what happened all those years ago."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... I love you!"Said Kagome. She hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back. They looked at each other and started to kiss."Please don't leave me."Said Kagome.

"I won't..."Said Inuyasha.

Outside the window Yukiko was standing there,"So the dream I gave her did not frighten her that much. It's because of the damn Mutt." She smirked,"What about I give him a piece of my mind,"Said Yukiko.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Goodnight Inuyasha,"Said Kagome.

"Goodnight Kagome."Said Inuyasha. They both walked back to their rooms and went to sleep.

Yukiko sneaked into Inuyasha's room and saw him peacefully asleep. Yukiko grabbed her blue powder and started to chant a spell. When she put the spell on him, he was still peacefully asleep.

"Sweet dreams Inuyasha."Said Yukiko. She disappeared into a cold and left the castle.

* * *

Kagome wakes up and noticed she didn't have a bad dream again."I wonder if Inuyasha is out there as usual."Said Kagome. She got dressed and opened the door but no one was near her room."Hm weird."Said Kagome.

Kagome walked out of her room until two servants came running towards her."Your highness! Lord Inu no Taishō needs to see you right away in the Prince Inuyasha's room!"Said the Servant. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's room as fast as she can, she opened the door and saw many doctors surounding him.

"What happened?"Kagome asked. She noticed Izayoi crying and hugging Inu no Taishō.

"Inuyasha can't wake up, we don't know what is wrong with him but it looks like he is having a bad dream."Said Inu no Taishō. Inuyasha moved around his bed, it looks like he is trying to wake up, but he couldn't.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do. We don't know what kind of sickness this is."Said the doctor. The doctors left the room and Izayoi kept crying. Kagome's eyes widen, she started to cry."I thought you said that you will always be there for me Inuyasha! Your mother needs you! Even your father! I need you..."Said Kagome. She started to cry until a thought struck her.

"My lady, My Lord I'll be back in a couple days. I think i have a solution to help Inuyasha."Said Kagome. She ran off to find Kanna so she can barrow Kirara for a bit to get to Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome busted into Kanna's room."Kanna, can I barrow Kirara for a bit? I need Kikyo's help!"Said Kagome. Kanna nodded and Kirara turned into a Cat Demon. they flew off to find Kikyo.

"hang in there Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

* * *

 **Kikyo's Secret Garden**

"Kagome ran to Kikyo's house and went through the door."Oh Kagome, I wasn't expecting you."Said Kikyo.

"Mother! I need you help! Inuyasha needs your help!"Said Kagome. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear.

"Tell me everything! What happened?!"Said Kikyo

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Oh no Cliff Hanger! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon enough! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Question for reviewers: What do YOU think what will happen in the next chapter?**

* * *

 **Have a nice day**

 **~AnimeLover**


	8. Chapter 8: Inuyasha, Wake up!

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

"I see Inuyasha, can't wake up but he is still alive?"Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded, she started to cry again and Kirara comforted her."Mother, what am I going to do!? Inuyasha might die!"Said Kagome. Kikyo stood up and looked at her shelves of books and took out a blue book.

"Lets see, you said that Inuyasha won't wake up but he is still alive right?"Said Kikyo. Kagome nodded and looked at the book."This book contains cures and information about sicknesses. Lets see what I can do from here. Go ahead ad stay warm near the fire Kagome."Said Kikyo.

* * *

A few hours has passes, Kagome and Kirara fell asleep, Kikyo was still reading.

"Kagome I think I found something!"Said Kikyo. Kagome fluttered her eyes open and stood up,"Really? Is the the sickness?"Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded, she walked towards Kagome and showed her the book, it was a picture of an Ice Demon, a picture of an ice blue flower, and blue powder in a bag.

"It is not a sickness, it is a spell."Said Kikyo. Kikyo showed Kagome the picture of the blue powder and the Ice Demon."That is a Ice Demon, they look human but they are not. They can trap people in the dreamscape. They trap them in nightmares or in good dreams."Said Kikyo.

"Is there a cure? Please mother, you must tell me!"Said Kagome.

"There is... but is it is a risk to get. You need to get Orchids and the Blue Powder that made him trapped in the first place."Said Kikyo.

"I know where to find Orchids but where can I find the Blue Powder?"Kagome asked.

"You must find the Ice Demon that put the spell on him in the first place. You must slay it and use the blue powder to make an antidote."Said Kikyo.

"Inuyasha can't slay it, does that mean that I have to slay it myself?"Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded.

"You can use the Shikon Arrows to slay it. Remember, it might work for Naraku. It will come to you and the Jewel."Said Kikyo.

"Lets go Kirara,"Said Kagome. Kirara mewed and transformed into a demon cat, and flew away.

"Remember Kirara, that demon will come for me. If it comes then be ready!"Said Kagome. Kirara nodded and continued to fly back at the Western Kingdom.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Sesshomaru was sitting right next to the fire, he couldn't stand seeing his brother in pain in his sleep.

"Master Sesshomaru, are you okay?"Rin asked.

"Do I look okay? My brother can't wake up... I'm worried."Said Sesshomaru.

"I think he'll be fine. You said he is still alive right?"Said Rin.

"Yes, but I don't know if I will speak to him again."Said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome says she has a solution, but I don't know where she is, it is sundown and still no sign of her."Said Sango.

* * *

Kirara landed and Kagome got off to get the Shikon Bow and Arrows, Kirara followed Kagome up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. He was still asleep but still cannot wake up.

"Inuyasha stay with me."Said Kagome. Kagome started to walk away until he said something."Help me,"He moaned. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and, walked towards him, he looked frightened and serious."Inuyasha..."She whispered.

"Kirara lets go."Said Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was outside in the bitter cold with Kirara, they both knew the demon was watching them ever since Kikyo told them how to help Inuyasha. They heard a laugh from the cold wind and the Ice Demon stood before them.

"Oh so you finally figured out who I am!"Said Yukiko. Kagome pointed the arrow towards the demon.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Inuyasha?"Kagome yelled.

"I am Yukiko, the Demon of Cold Hearts and ice. I made your beloved Inuyasha trapped in his dreams! It is more like his nightmares,"Said Yukiko. Kagome shot her arrow but missed,"Damn it!"Said Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the Shikon arrow and was about to shoot it."Do you really think that this pathetic Arrow will stop me?"Said Yukiko. Kagome shot it and huge amount of purification aura surrounded the arrow. Yukiko made the storm rampage stronger but the arrow did not slow down, it shot her in the heart, and she started to fade away.

"I don't believe this! I was defeated by a human arrow?"Yukiko asked herself. She faded away and so did the winter storm, all the snow melted. Kagome picked up the Blue Powder and took it back to the castle.

* * *

"Alright we have the orchids and the blue powder. Do we have to brew it?"Kagome asked.

"Probably, lets go ahead and make this potion."Said Sango. Kagome, Rin, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku started to make the potion, it took many tries but they managed to make the potion for Inuyasha.

They all entered the room and Kagome has the potion in her hands, Inuyasha was still squirming in his bed."Everyone hold him down, if we spill this then we will never help him."Said Kagome. Everyone nodded and held down Inuyasha, it made the squirming even worse than before. Kagome came closer and but the potion in his mouth. Everyone was waiting for him to wake up but he was still squirming in his sleep.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me!? Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

* * *

 ** _Inuyasha's nightmare_**

Inuyasha was running from something, he kept running and running. Everything was pitch black in his dream, many demons were chasing him. He was too weak to fight, he felt empty.

 _"INUYASHA!"_ A voice echoed.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha stopped running to try to hear Kagome's voice again, and he did. _"INUYASHA! PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"_ Kagome's voice echoed.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped squirming and Kagome hugged him,"Inuyasha please!"Kagome said.

"K-Kagome..."Inuyasha said silently. Kagome's eyes widened, she heard Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you hear me?"Kagome asked.

"K-Kagome... Why can't I-I see you..?"Inuyasha said silently again.

"Inuyasha, I'm here,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha's nightmare**_

"Everything is in pitch black, I don't see you anywhere."Said Inuyasha.

 _"Inuyasha it is only a dream, a demon trapped you."Said Kagome_

* * *

Inuyasha fluttered his eyes opened and saw Kagome sitting on his bed, he saw everyone right next to him.

"K-Kagome..."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"Said Kagome. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he hugged him back, they were about to kiss, until Izayoi and Inu no Taishō came into the room and saw their son finally awake.

"My son is finally awake!"Said Izayoi.

"Mother, Father..."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I am so glad you are awake."Said Inu no Taishō.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

"I am disappointed! You failures will not be tolerated! Yukiko destroyed her life to get the Hanyou or the Princess. Get another Demon Kagura!"Said Naraku.

"Fine, but next time you should choose them yourself!"Said Kagura.

* * *

 **And thats it,**

 **Wow 1AM! I'm going to bed.**

* * *

 **Have a nice day!  
~Anime Lover**


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Attack of the West

**Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

Kagura walked towards the balcony and looked at all of the demons below, they were all desperate to know Naraku's orders."Ugh, I can't believe I am doing this again... Attention all demons! Yukiko has failed her mission, that cost her life! Who dares to volunteer!?"Kagura said. One of the demons came up and bowed before Kagura,"I am Bankotsu the leader of The Band of 7! I volunteer."Said Bankotsu.

"Fine but reveal yourself to Naraku,"Said Kagura.

"Very well, I will- Hey Bankotsu you are doing this without us?!" Said Jakotsu.

"I said I wanted t do this alone!"Bankotsu yelled.

"That is enough!"Naraku yelled. The Band of Seven looked at Naraku in fear, and bowed down to Naraku, even Kagura."I will allow all of you to volunteer."Said Naraku.

"Great and there goes my luck,"Said Bankotsu.

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

Everyone was eating at the dinner table and everyone was starring at Inuyasha. When Inuyasha noticed he finally spoke."What the hell is going one here? Why are you guys starring at me?"Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry Inuyasha but we were worried about what happened, with the Ice Demon."Said Sango.

"Feh, so what I was trapped in my sleep for a while. Besides I'm alright."Said Inuyasha

"Still, what if Naraku sends another Demon after you?"Kagome asked.

"Then I'll just use the Tessaiga and slice them in half,"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, even though you can defend yourself, doesn't mean it will change the way we feel."Said Izayoi.

"Feh whatever, I'm going upstairs."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked away from the table while everyone was still starring.

"What are we going to do in this situation? Inuyasha might lose his life,"Said Izayoi.

"Um did anyone see Kagome leave?"Rin asked. Everyone looked around and Kagome but there was no sign of her, she must have went after Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha walked towards the Castle Gardens and Kagome ran to him,"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, are you suppose to be eating?"Inuyasha asked.

"Listen Inuyasha, you mother was right. I am worried that I might lose you again!"Kagome started to cry,"I am afraid to lose you!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, she was still crying."Listen Kagome, I will be here beside you to make Naraku perish."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled.

"I'm here, please stop crying. I can't stand it when you are crying."Said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Western Village**

"When will we start killing these puny humans Bankotsu?"Jakotsu asked.

"Be patient, we need to caught them by surprise. We can lure the Hanyou and the Princess, by doing that... Ugh this is why I wanted to do this by myself in the first place!"Said Bankotsu. The Band of 7 was walking around, there was nothing but people walking around. Bankotsu was hungry, he had no choice but to stop by to eat.

"I'll be back in a hour, and make sure you don't cause any trouble without me!"Said Bankotsu. Bankotsu walks away to the bakery and the Band of 7 continued to walk around the village.

Bankotsu went in the bakery and saw a girl baking cookie, she had blond hair, blue eyes, and her skin was white."Oh how may I help you sir? Are you hungry?"She asked.

"Um yeah,"Said Bankotsu.

"Well my name is Saki and I'll be serving you today. What would you like to eat?"Said Saki.

Bankotsu started to blush, he has never seen a beautiful girl like her before."Is everything alright?"Saki asked.

"Um no, can I have some bread?"Bankotsu asked. Saki went to the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies, she grabbed the bread and wrapped it up and gave it to Bankotsu."Here you go,"Said Saki.

"Um thanks, goodbye,"Said Bankotsu. Bankotsu left the bakery and Saki continued to stare at him when he left.

* * *

"There you are! Where did you go?"Mukotsu asked.

"No questions! Time to spread chaos."Said Bankotsu.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"You know Kagome you don't have to follow me everywhere I...go."Said Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong!?"Kagome asked.

"Look, the village is on fire again!"Said Inuyasha.

"Is Onigumo leading the demons again?!"Kagome asked.

"It is possible, I'll get the army! Kagome this time you will stay in the castle,"Said Inuyasha.

"But I- Kagome Please, I don't want you to get hurt."Said Inuyasha.

"While I stand around seeing you getting injured?" Kagome grabbed the Shikon Bow and Arrows,"I don't thin so!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha said.

"Lets go,"Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and they ran towards the the army to get ready to attack the demons.

* * *

Most of the villagers were dead, there was blood everywhere."Well at least we know that someone murdered them."Said Inuyasha.

"I sense a demonic aura, it is coming this way!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome stood by each other, they look around but they can't see anything in the smoke."Well if it isn't the Hanyou and the Princess."Said Bankotsu.

"Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha yelled.

"I am Bankotsu the leader of the Band of 7! And you will die!"Said Bankotsu. Bankotsu ran towards Inuyasha with his giant sword and the swords were clashing,"Kagome, run!"Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran until she saw Saki on the ground,"Saki! Can you hear me!? Please wake up!"Said Kagome. Saki fluttered her eyes open and saw Kagome.

"K-Kagome? Why are you dressed so nicely?"Saki asked.

"Long story, right now we need to get out of here!"Said Kagome. Kagome grabbed Saki's hand and ran until Jakotsu stopped them. Kagome and Saki gasped in fear."So your the famous Shikon Princess! You do look like Kikyo,"Said Jakotsu. Kagome ran the other way with Saki, She can still see Inuyasha and Bankotsu fighting.

Bankotsu saw Kagome with Saki, her eyes were filled with fear, but he still fought Inuyasha, with all of his strengh he stabbed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was on his knees, he was too wounded to fight Bankotsu. When raised his sword he was about to kill Inuyasha until Kagome blocked him."Out of the way princess,"Said Bankotsu.

"I won't let you kill him!"Said Kagome.

"Why you!"Bankotsu pushed Kagome away, and Bankotsu raised his sword."Don't!"Saki yelled.

"You are that man from my bakery earlier were you?"Saki asked. Bankotsu still starred at her, he was in love, he put his sword down and walked away."Wait! Please why are you doing this!?"Said Saki.

He walked away, even the rest of the band of 7 walked away to follow him. Bankotsu smirked and ran towards Kagome with his sword and tried to kill her, but Inuyasha blocked it."Inuyasha! Are you alright please answer me!"Said Kagome.

"We'll be back Princess,"Said Bankotsu. The Band of 7 disapears in the darkness and Saki noticed Kagome crying.

"Kagome..."Said Saki.

"Get help! Please Saki! Inuyasha needs help!"Said Kagome. She cried and cried, Inuyasha was unconscious, he was bleeding from the chest.

"K-Kagome, I'm alright..."Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha you are not alright! You need help right away!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and put his hand on his chest."Believe me, I'm alright."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to walked but he collapsed.

"Inuyasha! I'll help you get to the castle,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"I knew this would happen, Naraku did send another demon again."Said Inu no Taishō.

"They looked human, do you know anything about a group called the Band of 7?"Kagome asked. Inu no Taishō's eyes widened,"They are one of the most dangerous group of people that murder innocent people!"Said Inu no Taishō.

"Inuyasha will be alright, but he cannot fight until his wounds are healed."Said Sesshomaru.

"What are we going to do in this situation?"Sango asked.

"I don't know, unless if I can use a Shikon Arrow, it can purify them. Like what happened with that Ice Demon."Said Kagome.

"We don't know if it would purify them or not..."Said Inuyasha.

"True but it is worth a shot,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **And thats all!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon enough!**

* * *

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

* * *

 **akira45**

 **Awesome chapter**

* * *

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	10. Chapter 10: Healing, An Enemy in love

**Don't own Inuyasha!Thank you so much for the support that you have shown of this fanfic!**

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"Lord Inuyasha you must hold still before the wounds will start to open!"Said the maid.

"Well I don't care! Those murderers will pay what they have done to the village!"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Please, do you even trust me?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome of course I trust you, it is just... I don't want to loose you."said Inuyasha.

"What about how I fell?! I am afraid to loose you!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered.

"I have the Shikon Bow and Arrows, why can't I fight with you?!"Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I just- I know! You want to protect me from Naraku, but please... let me help you fight against these monsters!"Kagome interrupted. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back, he didn't care if his wounds were not healed, he did not care how much it hurts, he still loves Kagome and he will continue to protect her with all of his life.

"Princess Kagome, Prince Inuyasha needs to rest,"Said the Maid.

"I understand, goodbye Inuyasha."said Kagome. Kagome left the room and Inuyasha fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome walked in the hallways, she was still wondering why Naraku still had to include the villagers of the West."Hey Kagome!"Rin yelled across the hallways, she ran towards Kagome and noticed she had a new Kimono on, it had orange flowers on it and the rest of it was blue."Wow Rin is that a new Kimono?"Kagome asked.

"Yup! Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me,"Said Rin.

"you know Rin, I think he has a little crush on you!"Said Kagome.

"Oh come on! Sara said she had a crush on Lord Sesshomaru. I promised that I won't steal her away!"Said Rin.

"Come on Rin! She lived in the House of Children too, and she's gone now!"Said Kagome.

"You mean... I have to break the promise?"Rin asked.

"Sara can't kick your ass now can she? She can't control your life, and she can't control my life."Said Kagome.

"Well, as long as she is not here then I'm okay?"Rin asked.

"Yes, I actually remember she had posters of Lord Sesshomaru in her room,"Kagome giggled.

"Really?!"Rin asked.

"yes but it was before you were at the House of Children,"Said Kagome. Rin started to laugh,"I'll be at the library! Lord Sesshomaru is teaching me how to read!"Said Rin. Rin ran towards the library and Kagome continued to smile,"Oh Rin, you remind me when I was a child,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

"Idiots! You didn't even captured the Hanyou or the Princess! Now you can't lure them out of hiding from the castle!"Said Kagura.

"Wait Mistress Kagura! I have another plan, please hear me out!"Said Bankotsu.

"Fine but this better be good or else Naraku will not be pleased."Said Kagura.

"We should get something or someone that the Princess cares about the most. It will be executed by your command,"Said Bankotsu.

"I'll leave it to you Bankotsu, the rest of you, Naraku wants to see you immediately!"Kagura. The rest of the Band of 7 looked at Bankotsu , they knew he had to do it alone.

* * *

 **Western Castle/Castle gardens**

Kagome was practicing her aim, as usual, her mind always repeats the words that Inuyasha told her to do, _concentrate on that target, you are only thinking of hitting the center. She thought._

Kagome hit the center of the target again."Hey Kagome,"Sango walked up to Kagome,"Hey Sango, what are you doing?"Kagome asked.

"I came looking for you, I see you so depressed lately. Is anything wrong?"Sango asked.

"Well, I am just worried that Inuyasha might get himself hurt again. I love him it's just that I am worried about what will happen to him when he continues to protect me. He might injure himself again or worse... Killing himself..."Said Kagome.

"Listen Kagome, lovers like you and Inuyasha look out for each other, My mother was only a weak peasant girl and my father was a Demon Slayer. They protected themselves from Demons always. You and Inuyasha remind me of them."said Sango.

"Sango..."

"Kagome, everyone will protect you, even me, Rin, and Kirara."Said Sango.

"You guys are the best! I don't know what I will do without my friends!"Said Kagome. She hugged Sango.

"Thanks Sango, you cheered me up. I'm going to see Inuyasha."said Kagome. Kagome grabbed the Shikon Bow and ran back to the castle.

* * *

 **Western Village Bakery**

"There, I think everything is repaired... I think,"said Saki. Saki started to bake the goods and she didn't notice Bankotsu peaking out of the window,"Perfect, she knows Princess Kagome,"Said Bankotsu. When he was about to walk in, he just stopped. Why isn't he about to capture Saki? Is he in love?

"What is going on? Why is my heart pounding so fast when I come closer to her?"Bankotsu asked himself. He took a deep breath and saw two demons walk in the bakery and broke through the glass and one of them was carrying Saki. She was screaming in fear, and went in the forest.

"Naraku..."Bankotsu whispered silenty.

"So I see your plan backfired,"Said Kagura.

"You sentthem to capture Saki did you!?"Bankotsu yelled.

"No I didn't, Naraku did."Said Kagura. Bankotsu looked at Kagura with anger."I see... You have developed feelings for this girl have you?"Kagura asked. Kagura flew away with her feather and disappeared into the sky.

"That basterd Naraku! I guess I'll go rescue the girl."Said Bankotsu.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Kagome sat on the chair right next to Inuyasha's bed, he was still asleep. Kagome widened her eyes, she just had a vision about Saki being taken away from demons.

"Saki!"She whispered.

"Kagome...Whats wrong?"Inuyasha asked.

"I just had some sort of vision, Saki was taken away from demons, and that guy that injured you was there."Said Kagome. Inuyasha widened his eyes and stood up, and colasped on the ground.

"Kagome let me go! I won't let you do this alone!"Said Inuyasha.

"Your still injured! You still need rest!"Said Kagome.

"I don't care if I am still injured! I am coming with you!"Said Inuyasha. He stood up a grabbed the Tessaiga. Sango was at the doorway and listening to their little argument."I'm coming too, you need a demon Slayer too."Said Sango.

Kirara came in a mewed."I think Kirara wants to come too."Said Kagome.

"Fine but I don't want- I'm coming too, I'm going to make sure that my little brother won't get injured this time,"Sesshomaru Interrupted.

"Fine but we need to hurry!"Inuyasha yelled. Everyone ran out of the castle and Kagome grabbed the Shikon Bow and Arrows.

* * *

 **AND thats all!**

 **Okay this took longer than expected but I managed to get this done!**

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS**

* * *

 **Tinaaa78390**

 **Hellooo !**  
 **I love your fanfiction that the frist time that i am reading an english fancfic story and i love it ! I'm a big fan of inuyasha and Disney (so princes and princesses w) so your story is a perfect mix ! :)**  
 **I'm a french girl so you can be proud of you, your story is loved by people accross the see :P !**  
 **I looking foward to read the next chapter of your story !**  
 **Continues like this !**

 **Bye bye !**

* * *

 **Mastodonbrawler365**

 **Keep it going this is awesome!**

* * *

 **Don't forget to Review!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	11. Chapter 11: Tears for Saki's first love

**I do NOT own Inuyasha! Thank you for your support! 1000/2000 words each Chapter!**

* * *

 **Outside the Village/Forest**

"Inuyasha do you have Saki's scent yet?!"Kagome asked.

"Will you stop asking?! I'm working on it!"Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha was still sniffing, around to find Kagome's best friend Saki.

"I don't believe this, my best friend was captured by demons, and it was my fault of getting her involved."Said Kagome.

"I'm sure she is alright, besides what could go wrong?"Sango asked.

"Don't jinx us Sango, let fate guide us for now,"Said Miroku.

 _Saki, please be alright!_ Kagome thought

* * *

"Let me go!"Saki yelled.

"Oh don't worry we we'll take good care of you,"Said the demon. Saki, kicked and screamed out of the demon's hands and she ran off in fear."Idiot..."Said the demon. Saki kept running and running until she ran into Bankotsu, giving a stern look.

"Don't hurt me! Please!"Saki pleaded. Bankotsu raised his giant sword and charge at the demon, chopping of its arm. _Did he just save me?_ Saki thought.

"Bankotsu! YOU TRAITOR!"The Demon yelled. Bankotsu swing his sword again, and this time he destroyed the demon.

"T-thank you..."Said Saki.

"Go back to the village,"Said Bankotsu. Bankotsu walked away and Saki kept starring at him until he disappeared into the forest.

"I don't understand... Why did he save me from that thing?"Saki asked herself. She started to walk back to the village, she carved a long wooden stake just incase if there is another demon attack.

* * *

Inuyasha kept sniffing to get Saki's scent but no luck so far,"See Lovely Sango, I told you not to jinx it."Said Miroku.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVELY ANYTHING!"Said Sango.

"And here we go again..."said Kagome.

"I just picked up her scent! She is near by!"Said Inuyasha. Saki walked out of the forest and saw Kagome standing there, Kagome ran to Saki and hugged her."Saki! Thank god!"Said Kagome.

"How did you know that I was kidnapped by demons?"Saki asked.

"Long story, listen how did you escape?!"Kagome asked.

"I want to explain it later... I'll go back home..."Said Saki. Saki walked away and went back the bakery.

"She looked so sad... But why?"Sango asked.

"I don't know,"Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

"What a waste of time!"Said Inuyasha.

"I know Inuyasha but look at the bright side, Saki is safe."Said Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain and collapsed on the floor, he was holding his stomach and Kagome ran a kneel down and looked at Inuyasha worriedly.

"Inuyasha! Let me see how bad it is!"Said Kagome.

"K-Kagome, I'm fine!"Said Inuyasha.

"No your not!" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's kimono was covered in blood,"Inuyasha! Your wounds! They opened!"Said Kagome.

"I-I'm fine,"Said Inuyasha. Kagome helped him up and went to his room.

"If you are going to say 'I'm Fine' then your not fine!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome the wounds will heal in a few days, don- INUYASHA! Please, promise me to let me protect you..."Said Kagome.

"Alright, but as long that I will protect... you..."Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes closed, he went to sleep.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.

* * *

 **Saki's Bakery**

"That boy... Why did he save me after he destroyed the village?"Saki asked. She heard the door open, she thinks another demon will attack her again.

"Listen, were closed today so I don't have ti-"Saki stopped and saw Bankotsu standing there, starring at her. Sake starred at him back, why is her heart beating fast?

"I-it's you, you are the one who saved my life from that demon!"Said Saki.

"and the one who destroyed you village..."Said Bankotsu.

"I don't think we introduce ourselves yet, my name is Saki. What's yours?"Saki asked.

"Bankotsu... My name is Bankotsu,"Said Bankotsu. Saki blushed, she never felt like this before.

"So..."Said Saki.

"Do you want to walk around the forest?"Bankotsu asked

"I'd like that."Said Saki. Saki and Bankotsu exited the shop and walked to the forest.

* * *

 **Forest**

"So where are you from Bankotsu?"Saki asked.

"I was born in the southern Kingdom,"Said Bankotsu.

"Why did you attack the village?"Saki asked.

"Naraku ordered me and the Band of 7 to do it... To lure Princess Kagome out."Said Bankotsu.

"Wait! Your saying, Kagome is a princess?!"Saki asked.

"She is the lost Princess of Shikon Kingdom."Said Bankotsu.

"N-no way! Oh no, I might get involved!"Said Saki.

"You are already Involved Saki, it's my fault you almost got killed by that demon, and it is my fault that your village was destroyed."Said Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu I..."She notice Bankotsu as leaning towards her and kissed her, her eyes widened and kissed him back.

"I knew it! You do have feelings for this girl!"Said Kagura.

"Kagura! What do you want!?"Bankotsu asked angrily.

"Naraku just noticed that you saved this girl, so he wants you to be punished from your actions,"Said Kagura.

"Well why aren't you about to kill me?"Bankotsu asked.

"Oh I'm not killing you... They are,"Said Kagura. Three plant demons came out of nowhere and surrounded Bankotsu and Saki."At least you get to die together!"Said Kagura.

"Saki get behind me!"Said Bankotsu.

"Have fun you lovebirds,"Said Kagura. She grabbed her feather and flew away to get back to Shikon Kingdom.

"Damn it! Were surrounded!"Said Bankotsu. An arrow came out of nowhere and hit one of the demons dead.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND YOU MURDERER!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango was with Kagome. Sango used the giant boomerang."Hiraikotsu!"Sango yelled.

The boomerang hit one of the plant demons again. Kagome was ready to shoot the Shikon arrow through Bankotsu's heart, she shot the arrow and Saki's widened. Saki stood in front of Bankotsu and closing her eyes shut.

"What! Saki get out of the way!"Said Kagome. Saki still stood there, not moving a muscle,"STOP!"Kagome yelled. The Shikon arrow stopped and dropped on the ground, and it was too close.

"Saki what are you doing?! He's the enemy!"Said Sango.

"No I love him!"Saki yelled. The plant demon came charging at Saki, using its power to steal her life energy, Bankotsu pushed her away from its power, and it hit him instead. a giant stick was sticking out of his arm.

"Bankotsu!"Saki yelled. Kagome picked up the Shikon arrow and shot it at the plant demon dead.

"You saved me..."Said Saki. Saki started to cry, and noticed Bankotsu had his hand on her cheek wiping of her tears."Please don't cry..."

Saki tried to pull the giant energy stick from Bankotsu's, he was screaming in pain. But no luck, it wouldn't come off."hang in there Bankotsu!"Said Saki.

"You know... Ever since that I met you... I fell in love with you when I saw you... I never had a friend before, not even love. I'm sorry what I have did you to and your village.."Said Bankotsu.

"It doesn't matter anymore!"Said Saki. Bankotsu eyes started to slowly close and took his last breath.

"Bankotsu? BANKOTSU! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES"Saki yelled. She started to cry and Kagome walked to her and comforted her."Saki... I'm sorry..."Said Kagome.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"Saki yelled. She continued to sob even more.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

"This is unacceptable! Even the Band of 7 failed!"Naraku yelled.

"Ugh, I'll make another announcement..."Said Kagura.

"No Kagura, that won't be necessary. I'll take it from here."Said Naraku.

* * *

 **And thats it! Sorry it took so long! I just made a Sailor Moon refrence! XD**

* * *

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	12. Chapter 12: Naraku's New plan,Love hurts

**Don't Own Inuyasha! Okay so pretty much I got yelled at from killing off** **Bankotsu** **! XD**

 **And of course they called me Animehater! But are you sure that I killed him off completely? Eh you figure it out.**

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking about what happened to Bankotsu, she didn't know what to do. Saki was still with his dead body, sad and angry. Kagome heard knocking from the door."Come in."Said Kagome.

Inuyasha came in."Hey Kagome, are you thinking about- Yes, I wish I knew what I can do for her."Said Kagome.

"You can..."Kanna whispered.

"Kanna you scared me to death!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome, have you noticed anything strange when Bankotsu died?"Kanna asked.

"N-no, but I only saw a light coming from his chest."Said Kagome.

"I didn't see that happen."Said Inuyasha.

"You didn't? I was the only one who saw it?"Kagome asked.

Kanna nodded her head and saw Kirara turn to her Demon cat form."Something tells me that I have to go see Saki. I can't leave her like this,"Said Kagome. Kagome grabbed the Shikon Bow and Arrows and went on Kirara.  
"I'm coming with you,"Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, me and Saki are best friends ever since when I was a child. I think it is best that I talk to her alone..."Said Kagome.

"Fine, but I'm still coming with you. I need to protect you from Naraku anyway."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... Your wounds still haven't healed yet..."Said Kagome.

"So what?"Said Inuyasha.

"You are so stubborn! Inuyasha I am afraid of you bleeding to death!"Said Kagome.

"I don't care Kagome,"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and her eyes widened."I would protect you like Bankotsu did for Saki. Even if it costs my life."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.

* * *

 **Forest**

Saki was next to Bankotsu's motionless body, there were still tears in her eyes."Damn you Naraku... I'll avenge Bankotsu's death!"Said Saki. She looked at Bankotsu."I swear Bankotsu... I'll kill Naraku and you will rest in peace."

"Ow! Did something hit my head?"Saki asked herself. She looked around and saw a blue marble on the ground, and it was glowing."W-what is going on?! Why is it glowing?"Saki asked.

"Saki!"A voice said. Saki looked up and saw Kagome riding Kirara.

"Kagome?" Kagome jumped off Kirara and walked towards Saki.

"Saki, listen there is something I need to tell you it is- I know what you are going to say... You are the lost Princess of Shikon Kingdom."Saki interrupted.

"Saki that is not it what I meant! I saw something strange when Bankotsu died!"Said Kagome.

"What? You did? Tell me everything!"Said Saki.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

"I am tired of my demons failing these missions!" Naraku stood up from the throne, and had that angry expression on his face."I guess I'll send my self to do the work."Said Naraku. Kagura walked in and bowed to Naraku

"You called for me Naraku?"Kagura asked.

"Yes, take this and attack the Western Castle. I want the Shikon Princess and the Jewel now! I am tired of waiting Kagura,"Said Naraku. Kagura was about to walk out of the room but Naraku stopped her.

"And Kagura?" Kagura looked at Naraku."What..."Said Kagura.

"Get Bankotsu's soul."Said Naraku.

"Fine,"Said Kagura. She walked out of the room.

"Soon I'll have control over all of the lands, with the Shikon Jewel, I'll be invincible!"Said Naraku.

* * *

 **Forest**

"So your saying you saw a light coming from Bankotsu? And you were the only one that saw it?"Saki asked.

"Yeah,"Said Kagome.

"Then could it be that..."Saki said.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry it is very short! It is getting late and I need some sleep! Stay tuned and Goodnight!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	13. Chapter 13: Keade's fall, Kagome's shock

**I do not own Inuyasha! Hey guys so I'm back! Some of you guys know that I recently made another Inuyasha story Feudal Take Park. Go ahead and check it out!**

 **Also there is a poll up on my Profile! For Inuyasha Stories! To know the Summaries, go to my profile and find the Coming soon section! Go ahead a and vote now!**

* * *

"Yes, but Bankotsu is still dead. It might be possible that his soul did not rest in peace yet,"Said Kagome.

"I'll protect his soul, like he protected me."Said Saki.

"Saki are you sure you want to get involved in all of this?"Kagome asked. Saki nodded.

"I'll help you princess... because you are my best friend and I don't want to loose you like I lost Bankotsu."Said Saki.

"Right, you can stay at the castle. I'll teach you how to defend yourself."Said Kagome.

"I know we will take back Shikon Kingdom one day."Said Saki.

"Yeah, lets have faith by our side."Said Kagome. Saki smiled and nodded. Kirara came and Saki, and Kagome got on Kirara and flew away.

* * *

"Kagura was flying to the Western Kingdom holding a wooden puppet.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Take this, my hair is strapped around the puppet, I'll control it a lure Princess Kagome out in the open,"Said Naraku._

 _"Fine,"Said Kagura._

 _"And Kagura, take Onigumo with you."Said Naraku._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Kagura, were here."Said Onigumo. the feather landed where the house of children is, Onigumo grabbed his sword and walked to the house.

Keade looked out the window,"Children, go and hide in the village."Said Keade. The children followed instructions and went away from the house. Keade grabbed her sword, just in case. She opened the door."May I help ye?"Keade asked.

Onigumo raised his sword up to her chest and smiled."You haven't seen Kikyo's daughter anywhere have you?"Onigumo asked. Keade raised her sword and caused a sword fight. While they were fighting a man in a white baboon suit."Naraku!"Keade growled.

Naraku ran to the house and set it on fire."No!"Keade yelled. Then Keade was cut on her back from Onigumo's blade. Keade lay on the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **Western Castle**

Saki was practicing how to use her sword with one of the castle guard and kept winning the practice duels. until Kagome and Inuyasha noticed smoke in the sky."I don't think it is coming from the village this time,"Said Inuyasha.

"It is coming from the forest, then that means..." Kagome thought for a few seconds."The house of the Children,"Kagome whispered.

"What?"Said Inuyasha.

"Get everyone!"Said Kagome Inuyasha nodded and went to get his brother and the others.

* * *

 **Later**

Everyone got to the house of the Children and Kagome saw Keade unconscious on the ground."Lady Keade!"Kagome yelled. hot tears were coming down Kagome's face when she saw the house burning down.

"I see you've seen the decorating I have done to your little house Princess."Said Naraku. Naraku was sitting on the tree branch.

"Naraku!"Everyone growled.

"Why did you do this Naraku?!"Kagome yelled.

"To lure you out in the open Princess." Naraku laughed ad smirked."They were right, you do look like Kikyo. You even have your father's smile. But it was more of a depressing smile."Said Naraku.

Kagome got the Shikon Bow out,"You killed my father! I never knew him because of you!"Said Kagome. She shot an arrow at Naraku and missed."Now lets get this over with. Give me the Jewel and we can all go home Princess."Said Naraku.

"Kagome don't do it! I'll take care of Naraku, and avenge the children!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed out his tessaiga and it transformed into a large fang. Onigumo came and pointed his sword at Inuyasha."Long time no see Mutt face! I'll kill you this time."Said Onigumo.

"Onigumo..."Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome get behind us! Naraku is after you only!"Said Sango.

"I'll use my wind tunnel to get rid of the flames!"Said Miroku. He removed the beads and held out his hand."WIND TUNNEL!"Miroku yelled.

"Hiraikotsu!"Sango yelled. The giant boomerang flew across the forest. The duel between Inuyasha and Onigumo were still going on.

"Wait is this possible that Naraku is trying to keep them busy?"Kagome asked herself.

"Correct."Said Naraku Kagome gasped, she grabbed the Shikon Bow and shot a sacred arrow through his heart."I did it!"Said Kagome.

"Or did you?" It started to regenerate again."N-No way!"Kagome yelled.

"Now your mine Princess!"Said Naraku.

"WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled. it pushed Naraku away from Kagome and Inuyasha jumped to Kagome.

"You alright?"He asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha the sacred arrow didn't work on him!"Said Kagome.

"Then try using the Shikon arrow! Naraku doesn't stand a chance with it!"Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to fight Onigumo and Naraku came running towards Kagome. Kagome grabbed the Shikon Arrow and he was ready to fire it."PURIFY!"Kagome yelled. She was surounded by a huge amount of purification aura and shot the arrow, in Naraku's heart. Naraku collapsed and his body faded away by the purification aura. Kagome walked towards where he was before and saw a some sort of wooden thing.

"Did you kill him?"Sango asked.

"I don't know."Said Kagome. Sango walked to the wooden object."No you didn't kill him, this is a puppet. Which means this hair belongs to Naraku."Said Sango.

Onigumo and Kagura went on the feather a flew away."We'll be back mutt face!"Onigumo yelled.

Kagome ran towards Keade and kneel down."Lady Keade! Please wake up!"Said Kagome. Keade fluttered her eyes open weakly.

"Kagome, I have to tell ye something before I become a part of the wind."Said Keade. Kagome cried continuously,"I am your aunt Kagome."Said Keade.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?"Kagome asked.

"B-because, if I did then you would have asked about your real parents, and you would've known you were the princess... I knew you were Grand Princess Kagome Higurashi, since you were a baby..."Said Keade.

"Please Aunt Keade, don't say anything your going to be alright! Save your breath!"Said Kagome.

"Kagome, I'll be a part of your heart. Don't give up... Save Shikon Kingdom... Do it for me and your family... I love you..."Said Keade. Keade smiled weakly and her skin was cold.

"AUNT KEADE! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOUR ARE THE ONE THAT RAISED ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"Kagome sobs and Inuyasha came and hugged her.

"So this is what it really felt like when Saki lost Bankotsu... I'll avenge you Aunt Keade..."Kagome stood up."I'll kill Naraku once and for all!"Said Kagome. She dug and hole and everyone helped her, carried Keade's motionless body in the hole and buried it. Kagome put her favorite flowers on her deathbed, and walked to Kirara.

"Kirara, you know where to go..."Said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped on Kirara."Everyone go back to the castle. Me and Inuyasha has to go deal with something..."Said Kagome Kirara flew away.

"Poor Kagome..."Saki whispered.

* * *

"Kagome why are we going to Kikyo's house?"Inuyasha asked.

"I just need to be with my mother..."Said Kagome. They continued to fly away to the mountains.

* * *

 **Kikyo's secret Garden**

Kikyo was watering the plants as uasul and saw Inuyasha and Kagome on Kirara."Kagome! My sweet daughter you have returned!"Said Kikyo. Kagome walked towards Kikyo, she still had tears in her eyes."Kagome... What happened?"Kikyo asked.

"Aunt Keade is no longer with us..."Said Kagome. Kagome started to cry and and Kikyo hugged her."Shhh, it's alright. You still have your friends, Inuyasha and me."Said Kikyo. Kagome still continued to sob more.

"Kagome, I'm glad your here. I was getting lonely and I needed to see my daughter again. But there is something else too."Said Kikyo. Kikyo looked at the cave and Kagome looked at it."Kagome I want you to go to that cave. You need to go in there alone..."Said Kikyo. Kagome nodded and grabbed the Shikon Bow and Arrows and walked towards the cave.

"Hey Kagome, be careful."Said Inuyasha.

"I will."Said Kagome. Kagome walked to the cave and it closed.

"W-What just happened?"Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome will explain everything until she gets out of the cave."Said Kikyo.

* * *

 **Cave**

Kagome explored the cave and saw a purple light in the distance in the cave. She walked towards it and there was a pedestal and it had a blue Jewel on top of it. It shined and it almost blinded Kagome.

"Hello my Shining Star..."Said the voice. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a man, his hair was dark as the night, he had brown eyes, he had blue armor and a golden crown with a purple jewel on it."Who are you?"Kagome asked.

"I was the King of Shikon Kingdom and I am your father, Hiroto."Said Hiroto.

"Father?"Kagome asked.

"You look just like your mother, and it is true, you do have Miko powers."Said Hiroto.

"Why I am I here in this cave?"Kagome asked.

"Because she asked for you."Said Hiroto.

"Who is she?"Kagome asked.

"Before I show you her, I shall show you how me a Kikyo sealed Naraku away in the first place."Said Hiroto. He waved his hand and everything started to shine

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

It was at Shikon Kingdom, all of the demons were fighting Naraku's demons, and Kikyo was fighting for her kingdom's sake. She was about to get stabbed by a demon but her royal guard came and blocked it to protect her, and killed the demon.

"Are you alright Princess?"The Guard asked.

"Please you can call me Kikyo, Hiroto I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead!"Said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I'm here... Don't worry."Said Hiroto.

"Shall we fight together?"Said Kikyo.

Hiroto nodded,"Yes." They continued to fight, Kikyo used her Miko powers to purify the demons and Hiroto sliced them with his sword. Naraku appeared before Kikyo and Hiroto.

"So, your Princess Kikyo... I'll destroy that pretty little face of yours!"Said Naraku. Hiroto and Kikyo were fighting Naraku, he used his sword to try to kill him but he kept regenerating.

"Hiroto, we shall use our love to use the Shikon jewel's power."Said Kikyo. They held hands and closed their eyes. The jewel started to glow and Naraku was fading away."You haven't seen the last of me Kikyo! I'll get the jewel and my revenge!"Naraku yelled and disappeared. Hiroto looked a Kikyo innocently and so did Kikyo, there lips touched one another and they closed their eyes.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Sp this is how Naraku hates our family so much?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome... Sealing him away won't work. You have to destroy him in order to restore peace in the lands."Said Hiroto.

"Me and Keade are a part of your heart. We will give you the strength to fight. Follow me."Said Hiroto. Kagome followed her father's spirit.

"This is how far as I go. You must go on by yourself."Said Hiroto.

"But I'm scared father."Said Kagome.

"Don't be afraid. You can do it my shining star."Said Hiroto. Kagome smiled.

"Kikyo was right, you do have my smile!"Said Hiroto. Kagome went to the far part of the cave and the entrance sealed.

"Princess Kagome, you are finally ready."Said the voice.

"Whose there?"Kagome asked.

"I am Medoriko, your Great Great Great Great Grandmother."Said Medoriko.

"Medoriko? You are the first Queen of Shikon Kingdom!"Said Kagome.

"Indeed I am. I know you have suffered a great loss but remember they are part of your heart."Said Medoriko.

Kagome smiled."Now follow me Kagome, enter this part of the cave." Kagome followed Medoriko."Go to this part of the cave. It wills how you."Said Medoriko.

"Show me what?"Kagome asked.

"That is for you to figure out."Said Medoroki. The entrance sealed off and Kagome walked until a bright flashed of light shined. Kagome's eyes widened.

* * *

 **And thats it! Cliff hanger ALERT! Sorry guys!**

 **Don't forget the Poll everyone! It is on my profile right now!**

 **QUESTION FOR THE REVIEWERS!** _What made Kagome really shocked in the end of THIS chapter?_

* * *

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	14. Chapter 14: Kagome's Nightmare, Test

**I do NOT own Inuyasha! Poll is up on my profile now! Pleas do it! I need your suggestions!**

* * *

Kagome was in a wasteland, but it looked familiar somehow. She looked around, everything was on fire and all of the buildings were destroyed. While walking around, she saw many villagers slaughtered, cold blooded. Kagome gasped.

"What the hell happen here!?"Kagome yelled. She started to run and saw a half destroyed castle."Is that?!"Kagome whispered. Kagome recognized that castle from anywhere... It was the Western Castle. She ran towards the castle until she saw a figure with silver hair walking by the castle.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled. The figure caught her attention and Kagome stood there, she wanted to run towards him but something wasn't right. The figure walked towards Kagome, but for some reason she was shaking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened, his eyes were scarlet red, his pupils were blue, there were purple strips on his cheeks, and his claws were long and sharp. He raised his hand and tried to attack Kagome.

She noticed that he was covered in blood."Inuyasha! What have you done!?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer and tried to attack her again.

"Inuyasha! It's me Kagome! Please stop!"Said Kagome. But Inuyasha didn't listen, it is like he became a whole new person. He kept trying to attack. Kagome started to run away from him.'I can't use the Shikon Arrows on him! If I do then Inuyasha will be purified and he'll be done for!' A bright flash of light came and Kagome covered her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a arrow. It looked just like the Shikon Arrow but this time... It has a blue jewel on it.

"Use it... He will sleep..."Said the voice. Kagome grabbed the bow and Inuyasha clawed her shoulder. Kagome screamed in agony. Inuyasha was about to attack again, she had no choice but to use the blue jeweled arrow.

Tears were coming out of her eyes."Forgive me Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled. She shot the arrow and Inuyasha was pinned to a large tree. He was growling at Kagome, she walked towards Inuyasha. he kept growling at her. Kagome leaned to Inuyasha and kissed him, she started to cry full of sadness."Inuyasha... I'm sorry... I love you..."Said Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped growling and fluttered his eyes shut. Kagome started to sob, tears came running from her eyes. Kagome's eyes widened, a bright flash of light happened and Kagome's eyes widened.

* * *

Kagome was standing in a garden full of flowers, she was now wearing a light purple gown and a tiara that has a jewel that looked like the Shikon Jewel itself."Where am I,"Kagome asked. She looked around and saw a castle in the distance.

"Princess Kagome! The suitors are waiting for you in the Throne Room."Said The Servant. Kagome was confused, 'what suitors? Where am I? Was I at the cave a few seconds ago?'Kagome thought.

"Um right, I'll go now."Said Kagome. Kagome was walking away.

"Princess, the castle is that way."Said The servant, she pointed the way for Kagome.

"Right sorry, I was a bit... Erm, tired!"Said Kagome.

"If your tired Your majesty, then you should get some rest in your quarters."Said Servant.

"I will, I'll be at the throne room."Said Kagome. Kagome walked towards the castle,"What the hell is going on here?"Kagome asked herself. Kagome walked in the castle, she walked through the hallways and it didn't look like Inuyasha's castle. When the guards opened the doors for her, Kikyo and Hiroto were talking to each other.

"Kagome there you are! Were you at the gardens again?"Hiroto asked.

"Um yes."Kagome answered.

"Well the suitor is here. You may now come in."Said Kikyo. The doors opened and a young man with dark hair tied, he looked like a wolf demon.

"Kagome this is prince Koga of the Eastern Lands,"Said Kikyo.

"You are much more beautiful in person, Your Highness."Said Koga. He kneel down and kissed Kagome's hand.'Who is this weirdo?'She thought.

"Will you take my hand in marriage?"Koga asked.

"No, I love someone else!"Said Kagome. Koga's eyes widened in anger, then Kagome ran out of the room. Her mother and her father were in the same room with her,"I don't get it! my father is dead!"Said Kagome. She continued to run in the hallways.

"Your Majesty do you need a ride?"Said a servant. Kagome recognized that voice from anywhere, it was Sango.

"Sango! Where is Inuyasha?!"Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha? Who is Inuyasha?"Sango asked. Kagome's eyes widened in fear."Can you get me a horse?!"Kagome asked.

"Of course my lady right away."Said Sango. Sango ran off to get the horse, while Kagome was waiting Koga walked behind her."Come on Kagome, who is the one who you love more than me? NO ONE REJECTS ME!"Said Koga. Kagome gasped and ran away from Koga.

"Inuyasha! I need you!"Said Kagome. Kagome kept running from Koga, but he was too fast. Sango brought the horse to Kagome."Here you go My Lady, do you need anything else?"Sango asked.

Kagome got on the horse and got away."Tell mom and dad that I'll be back in a couple days!"Said Kagome. Koga was right behind her, Kagome was scared she didn't know what to do."Somebody help me!"Kagome yelled.

She managed to get to the forest but she was knocked of the horse. Koga was laughing at her."Fool, not only that I want your beauty and your heart... I want the jewel!"Said Koga. Kagome ran through the forest and tripped.

"Well, well if it isn't Kagome!"Said the voice.

"T-That voice..."Kagome whispered. She looked up at the tree, it was the same tree that Kagome pinned Inuyasha to. Inuyasha was still pinned on the tree but he cannot move the arrow. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha!"Said Kagome.

"DON'T SMILE AT ME IDIOT! YOU PINNED ME TO THIS DAMN TREE!"Inuyasha yelled. Hatred was in Inuyasha's eyes, he wanted to kill Kagome.

"I-I don't believe it! I though it was an illusion!"Said Kagome. She started to cry and Koga came out of nowhere and hit Kagome to the tree."Game over Princess, now handover the jewel and your heart."Said Koga.

"NO! I love Inuyasha! Even though I pinned him to the tree, I still love him from the bottom of my heart!"Kagome yelled. Koga was angry, he used his claws to injure Kagome's shoulders. Kagome screams in agony."You fool! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!"Koga yelled.

'S-She still loves me after what she did to me?"Inuyasha thought. Kagome reached to the arrow,"Inuyasha! I can't live without you! I don't want to die with regret and despair! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"Said Kagome. Kagome reached for the bow and released Inuyasha. Kagome collapse to the ground.

"Fool! HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha grabbed the tessaiga and started to fight Koga. Kagome watched the battle, but no luck, Inuyasha was losing."I have to help Inuyasha."Said Kagome. Kagome grabbed the Shikon Bow and Arrows, she shot the Shikon Arrow at Koga;s heart. It was good timing too, Koga almost stabbed Inuyasha in the heart.

Koga collapsed on the ground unconscious. Kagome ran to Inuyasha."Inuyasha are you alright?"Kagome asked.

"No I am not alright! DAMN YOU KAGOME! I HATE YOU!"Inuyasha yelled.

"I just saved your life!"Kagome yelled back.

"feh, I still hate you for pinning me to a tree!"Said Inuyasha. Kagome had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away and looked up in the sky.

"Medoriko! I know you are listening to me! You can't make me and Inuyasha hate each other!"Said Kagome. Inuyasha, the corpse of Koga disappears and so did the land.

"It might happen... Kagome, he is a Hanyou after all, his Demon Blood will awaken by the jewel. If the jewel is tainted with evil, even only a little... The jewel will destroy everything with the energy of a evil heart."Said Medoriko.

"I understand but I am not leaving Inuyasha's side."Said Kagome.

"Now go, you may leave the cave now."Said Medoriko. The cave opened and it lead outside.

"There is a big battle ahead of you Kagome... Make sure you save your energy. Save Shikon Kingdom."Said Medoriko. Medoriko disappears and Kagome walked out of the cave and saw Inuyasha leaning and sleeping on the rock. He looked peaceful.

"What you see in the cave, you must not tell anyone what you have seen. Not even Inuyasha."said Kikyo. Kagome nodded and walked towards Inuyasha."Hey Inuyasha..."Inuyasha fluttered his eyes open."Lets get back."Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and the both got on Kirara.

"I believe you have finally met your father Kagome... I'm glad... Him and Keade will be part of your heart and support you."Said Kikyo.

* * *

 **And thats it! POL IS UP NOW! PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Please review they make me happy and they help me write more of these chapters!**

 **Have a nice day!  
~AnimeLover**


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening, Naraku's plan

**Sorry this took so damn long! I was busy with school for a few months AND I ran out of ideas that time. I needed some time to think of a idea before I can write another chapter of this story!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were riding on Kirara, they were quiet for the entire trip."Kagome, is there anything wrong?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine..."Said Kagome.

"It doesn't sound like your alright."Said Inuyasha. Kagome was quiet for a few minutes.

"I knew it, there is something on your mind."Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I just don't want to talk about it..."

"Kagome... What did you see in the cave?"

"It was nothing, I just explored for a bit."Kagome lied.

"Kagome I know your lying! What was it about?"Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! I just... Don't want to talk about it..."Said Kagome.

"Fine..."Said Inuyasha. Everything was quiet.

"Hey Inuyasha..."

"What is it?"

"D-do you hate me?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome of course not! Why did you ask me that?"Inuyasha asked.

"Just wondering..."Said Kagome.

* * *

 **Shikon Kingdom**

Naraku sat on the throne, being angry as usual.

 _outside throne room_

"What do you mean I cannot see him?!"Said the Demon.

"It's best to stay away, he is not giving any jobs to any of you!"Said Kagura. The demon growled and walked away from the door, while Kagura was standing there she heard Naraku calling her name."What is it this time?" Kagura entered the room.

"You called for me my lord?"Kagura asked.

"Tell me, what have you been doing?"He asked.

"I was choosing Demons for you to try to get the jewel and the pri- Exactly, you haven't done anything to get the two things I desire."Naraku interrupted.

"All I did was following your orders!"Kagura yelled. Naraku held his hand and a Dark Purple light flashed almost blinding Kagura, she closed her eyes and thought it was the end... but it wasn't. Naraku held a bottle fill with purple gas.

"What is..."Said Kagura.

"Take this to the Prince Inuyasha and smash the bottle when he tries to protect that wench."Said Naraku.

"Miasma? Why do you want me to take it to the prince?"Kagura asked.

"It's not just Miasma... Take Onigumo with you and do not fail!"Naraku ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!"Kagura said in fear. Kagura left the room and saw Onigumo standing there."Naraku has orders, you are coming with me."Said Kagura.

"If you say so, as long as I can kill that mutt."Said Onigumo.

* * *

 **Western Kingdom**

Kagome sat on her bed thinking what she saw, she kept hearing the words " _I hate you"_ in her head."What does all of this mean? Will Inuyasha betray me? Will everyone betray me?!"She said. Kagome heard knocking from the door.

"Come in!"Said Kagome. Sango and Rin peeked out of the door.

"Hey," They both said.

"Rin... Sango..."Said Kagome.

Sango closed the door while Rin walked towards Kagome,"Are you thinking about what happened... to the house of the Children?"Rin asked.

"There has been a lot going on ever since Naraku attacked."Said Sango.

"I'm fine guys..."Said Kagome.

"No your not! We are your best friends Kagome! We are like sisters! Please tell us! Why are you making that face? Why are you so sad all of the sudden!?"Sango asked.

"I can't tell you! You guys are already involved in so many things!" Kagome started to cry and sob." I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT, OR WORSE!"

Sango looked at Kagome,"Why can't you tell us?"Sango asked.

"I can't you that too... I'm sorry!"Kagome ran out of the room crying and Sobbing."Kagome!"Sango and Rin yelled. Inuyasha saw Kagome run out of the room, her face was full of tears.

"What happened?!"Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell us and ran off!"Said Sango. Inuyasha followed Kagome.

* * *

 **Garden**

Kagome sobbed on the fountain and heard footsteps come behind her, she knew immediately it was Inuyasha.

"Go away!"Said Kagome.

"Silly girl, if I go away then Naraku will not be pleased."A man said. Kagome turned around and saw Onigumo standing right in front of her. Kagome gasped.

"Now lets get this mutt out of hiding!"Said Onigumo. Kagome ran away from Onigumo until Kagura stood in front of her."Why don't you just sit around and wait, princess."Said Kagura.

 _What will I do? i don't have the Shikon bow with me! I can't win this battle... wait..._ She thought.

Onigumo and Kagura were charging towards Kagome.

 _'Focus Kagome, Focus.'_ She thought.

Kagome raised her hand and yelled,"Give me the power to purify!" A flash of light appeared brighter than the sun.

"What is this power?!"Onigumo asked.

"Could this be the power of the Shikon Princess?!

"Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled in the distance.

"There he is!"Said Onigumo. Kagome kneel to the ground and Inuyasha grabbed her in time."Kagome are you alright?!"He asked.

"Inuyasha... I'm fine don't worry. I used too much of my powers,"Said Kagome.

"Just in time Inuyasha, we have been waiting for you!"Said Kagura. She threw the bottle that Naraku gave her and the purple gas started to spread.

"It's Miasma! If this spreads the Kingdom will die!"Said Inuyasha.

"Give me the power, to- KAGOME COVER YOUR NOSE!"Inuyasha yelled. suddenly the Miasma disappeared.

"the Miasma... It's gone..."Said Kagome.

"Is that it?! I thought it would be more interesting!"Said Kagura.

"Inuyasha, get up. we need to fight these two."Said Kagome. Inuyasha didn't say a word, Kagome heard nothing but growling."Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood up and opened his eyes, his pupils were blue and his eyes were red.

Kagura started to hear Naraku's voice in her head, ' _he will follow your command now, get the princess and the jewel'_

"So this would be interesting after all...Inuyasha, take the girl and bring her to Naraku."Said Kagura.

"As you wish milady."Said Inuyasha. He ran towards Kagome and she started screaming.

* * *

 **OOH Cliff hanger! I wonder what will happen next.. Check out my other Inuyasha stories!**

* * *

 **AWESOME REVIEWERS  
** MlGMangaLover: **  
**

Wow I really like this but what I think would be interesting if Kagome father. was actually a full dog demon but no one knew and Kagome dog demon blood awakens

 **I am really glad you like the story! I really like the idea, but that is not planned in the story sorry!**

* * *

 **Please Follow me/the story and Favorite!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **once again, I am so sorry this took too long!**

 **have a nice day!**

 **~Animelover**


	16. Author's note (nothing serious)

**Hello everyone! it has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Anyway I am very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I have a writers block right now and I was focusing on making models/animations for the program mikumikudance.**

 **Please understand that I need more time to complete my stories and I need to be inspired in order to finish them, especially this one.**

 **I hope these stories will be updated soon so please patient!**

* * *

 **Deviantart:** AnimeLover1245435

 **Youtube: Silver Symphony! Animations**

 **Twitter: DreamySilverRose**

* * *

 **Animelover out~**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
